


Dragalia Lust : Astral Accolades

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Age Difference, Airtight, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gangbang, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Layer Cake - Freeform, Massage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Partner Swapping, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Xenophilia, painal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: How better to celebrate the defeat of an Astral than to revel in its own arena? Updates sporadic.
Relationships: Addis x Botan, Audric x Verica, Elisanne/Julietta (Mentioned), Euden x Brunhilda | Mym, Euden x Ezelith, Euden x Verica, Ieyasu x Sazanka, Joachim x Sophie, Karina/Thaniel/Ranzal/Xander, Louise x Hope, Patia x Berserker, Phanotm x Felicia, Phantom x Amane, Phantom x Grace, Phantom x Odetta, Ryozen x Elisanne/Julietta/Hildegarde
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Sabnock

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_**

* * *

Ryozen leaned back on the fallen column. His scarred body trembled as he gripped the edge of his makeshift seat. The long, thin dick between his legs twitched under the combined assault of the trio on their knees before him. “Let an old man rest, would you? I need to catch my breath,” he groaned.

“It does not do the goddess well for her archbishop to lie, father Ryozen,” Hildegarde glowered from beneath her hat. Her modest white garb was neatly folded nearby, leaving the pious woman in her modest white smallclothes, gloves, and dark stockings. She shook her head at the old codger before popping his crown back in her lips and gently sucked.

At her sides, Julietta and Elisanne were too preoccupied with lavishing the spry old man’s hard cock with their lips and tongue. With their paladyn and vampaladyn regalia also discarded, they were just as undressed as their allies- down to equally cute underwear of gold and purple respectively. Julietta’s strapless bra was struggling to contain her breasts,while Elissane’s ripe ass spilled out of her frilly, pumpkin-printed thong.

Hildegarde bobbed her head, eyes still locked on Ryozen. She grabbed Julietta’s hip and Elisanne’s shoulder for support as she leaned in to take the first third or so of his dick in her mouth. The two paladyns were nonplussed as they performed their own ministrations, with Juletta sucked his left nut with her full, ripe lips. Elisanne was focused on running her tongue and mouth across his shaft, bouncing between his thigh and Hilde’s cheek as she went.

_‘Sluurp,’_

_‘Mwah mwwah mmmwah’_

“Mmmmm~”

The astral apparition of Sabnock was dissolving behind them as the victorious group gave thanks to their goddess, and chiefly to the kindly old archbishop who’s strength had secured them their safety. So did the oracle and the two paladyns perch between their cherished elders legs, on their knees as they worshipped him in accordance with one of Ilia’s oldest edicts.

**_~As preacher and pupil -shall you cherish and honor your elders~_ **

It’s exact boundaries were still open to interpretation, but for long enough now it had been mostly ratified, if not officially sanctioned as doctrine. So it was that the trio - stalwart and steadfast in their faith, did lavish the old archbishop with their mouths. Performing acts that weren’t necessarily in the church’s scriptures. Not the ones shared amongst the populace at least.

Hildegarde was still chaste, but had at least held certain practice of these acts before. Long nights in her abbey had left her curious, and she’d offered some of her precious prayer time to the more reclusive confessional booth. But her inexperience came to bear as her teeth accidentally grazed Ryozen’s cock. “Ngh! B-Be a little more careful,” he pleaded.

The oracle’s gaze softened as she looked down in remorse. Julietta and Elisanne took pity on their clerical sister and took over the act of lavishing Ryozen’s shaft with their mouths. Julietta joined her fellow paladyn in rubbing her lips and tongue against his shaft. Her roaming lips brushed against Elisanne’s a few times and made her flich and blush.

Ryozen tried to bite back his groans, not wanting to spur the trio on. “Ooof, I appreciate the gesture ladies, but this isn’t really necesar-eeee?”

The oracle lost her patience with him and dove forward. Her boorish act pushed the two stunned paadyn’s aside as Hilde pushed Ryozen’s dick to the back of her mouth. She let go of the other ladies and gripped his thighs for support as she bobbed up and down his shaft.

“I did not expect Hildegarde to be so...passionate” Elisanne gawked as she fidgeted with her ponytail.

Julietta nodded as she attempted to fix her bra.“Nor I, Elly.”

“Puh!”

Hildegarde pulled off, letting the paladin's take over again as she admonished Ryozen. “Your errant ways have dulled your teachings, archbishop - this is one of Ilia’s most cherished writs.”

Elisanne licked up from base to tip. Her tongue swirled around his slit a few times before she chimed in her own thoughts. “And as daughters of her teachings, we are honored to follow in her example.”

Julietta nodded from her place back at his sac. She spat out his nut and licked it once before inquiring, “Surely you did something similar in your own youth, archbishop?”

  
  


Ryozen scratched his beard and closed his eyes as he mumbled in defeat. “Well that’s true - I did have to share some private sermons with the head priestess way back when…”

The trio took that as victory and continued their work. Elisanne tipped his cock to her and popped it in her mouth. Hildegarde leaned forward and started licking the same side that Julietta had taken. The last paladyn did nothing but watch the other two, eyes mostly focused on the blonde.

The archbishop groaned under their sudden shifting before shaking his head clear and opening his wizened eyes. “But there was never a gap like this - doesn’t sit right with my old bones.”

Hildegarde wasn’t amused at the stubborn nature of the old man. Elisanne didn’t stop her bobbing, but aimed to go lower as her own form of reassurance. Julietta glanced down, tapping her fingers together in clear discomfort. “I um...F-Father Ryozen is…”

The oracle’s unforgiving gaze snapped to the paladyn, making Julietta wince. Elisanne glanced over from the cock in her mouth and pulled out to ask, “Are you well, Julietta? Does your stomach ail you again?”

Julietta flinched and struggled to explain, “I-it’s not that at all! I just...um-”

“Julietta - there is no need to be afraid. This is Ilia’s will,” Hilde explained - firmly, but not unkindly. Her attempts were clearly not bearing fruit, so instead she turned to the other paladyn. “Elisanne - would you be willing to guide Julietta in following Ilia’s example?”

With that, Hildegarde withdrew from the pile. As the Oracle rose to her feet, the two paladyn’s shuffled closer to fill the gap. Elisanne offered her companion a smile. “Just follow my lead, Julietta. But go at your own pace,” she insisted.

With that, the vampaladyn took Ryozen’s cock back in her mouth. With Juliettta off to the side, that left Elisanne free to grab both of the bishop’s thighs and truly concentrate on bobbing her head. Lower and lower she descended, eyes shut as she concentrated on her work. Julietta’s focus wasn’t on her friend’s example, but on Elisanne herself. ‘ _Oh, Elly….Wait what am I doing?!’_

Ryozen grunted and accidentally bucked his hips. His hand rose to cradle Elisanne’s head - a gesture of approval at her actions, though not one he intended to share. Still, the vampaladyn accepted his silent praise and massaged his thighs in thanks.

Hildegarde sat next to him, hands in her lap. Her eyes were locked down at the two paladyns as Julietta watched Elisanne to follow her example. Hildegarde was utterly at peace with her underdressed state as she chided the wise old bishop. “Will you stop fidgeting? It's unbecoming of you, Father Ryozen.”

Ryozen squinted, trying to come to terms with what was happening. To see the normally proper and prim Hildegarde act so...wanton, in her mannerism. _‘All this because of some silly words in scrolls...no wonder the Perditionists are so eager to move on.’_ He shook that heathen thought clear and directly addressed the oracle. “Not sure why you’re all so calm about this,” he grunted

“We act in accordance with Ilia - there can be no trepidation in that,” she cooly explained. Hildegarde said no more than that, and simply glanced down as Eilsanne finished her example by kissing Ryozen’s crotch.

Julietta wasn’t staring at Elly anymore - she was staring at the bulge in Elly’s neck. The way it twitched and pushed out against the vampaladyn’s throat was both impressive and terrifying. _‘Oh dear...am I...am I supposed to do that?’_ Julietta gulped.

“Mwah! See? It’s pretty straightforward,” Elisanne explained. Her fist took over the deed of jerking Ryozen off as she consoled Julietta. “Now your turn. Don’t worry - I’ll be right next to you, promise.”

Julietta gulped before shuffling closer to the celestial citadel. The anxious paladyn eyed Ryozen’s cock with trepidation. It looked so much more daunting when she was by herself - almost too daunting for her to handle. Slowly, tepidly, she leaned in and licked his cockhead. _‘Is this...this is Elly’s spit!’_

_‘Wait - of course it is. I’m being foolish.’_ she shook away her fantasy and settled back against father Ryozen’s spear. She kept licking, growing bolder and bolder until she dared to place her lips against his crown...and down.

“O-Oh, Julie!” Ryozen grunted her name, knuckles white.

She tried to ignore that - ignore the way the archbishop spoke her name so curtly and...lasciviously. _‘T-This is simply absurd. To think that this is Ilia’s will...for what purpose?’_ she wondered as she adjusted to the taste of cock.

It felt so strange in her mouth - almost twitching and pulsing. Still, she would not be deterred as her head bobbed lower and lower. Juletta fought down the ails in her stomach as she strove to mimic her dear Elly’s example. It was the solace she assigned herself as she fulfilled Ilia’s insurmountable will on father Ryozen.

Elisanne watched her friend as she slowly grew more accustomed to the act of fellatio. The vampaladyn reached up and caressed the back of Juletta’s hair for comfort. She gently stroked Julietta’s head as she coached her fellow paladyn on. “Carefully, just like that. Slowly, Julietta. That’s it.”

Elly’s words spurred her on. Julietta’s eyes set forward as she slowly, carefully gulped down more and more dick. But despite encouragement, she was struggling. Father Ryozen was unlike any other cock in the clergy, and it didn’t take long before Julietta was feeling lightheaded as she fought to continue her labored, daunting task.

_Ulp ulp ulmph...ulp ulp u-ullp ulp_

Elisanne could only see her struggle so much before she had to step in. the vampladyn took pity on her friend and gently tapped Julietta shoulder to wrest her attention. “Here, let me join in.”

Julietta’s eyes lit up as she swiftly nodded, still holding the cockhead in her mouth.

Ryozen grunted as the now-eager paladyn swiftly pulled off his dick with a loud, wet pop. He watched the two as Julietta swiftly returned to the side to let Elisanne join in again. The two lovely ladies focused on his cockhead at first, swirling and lathering it in spit as their lips lingered close together.

He could clearly see how devoted and fastidious in her work, but Julietta was clearly distracted. Not even his old eyes were clouded enough to miss the obvious glances she was sending her fellow Paladyn. _‘Well shoot - maybe there can be some good comin’ outta this farce of a display.’_ he mused.

The two paladyns licked up and down his glans, shifting from side to side to cover as much as their lips could muster. Elly seemed ignorant of how Julietta would reluctantly pull away, as if she simply wanted to stay and meet Elisanne’s lips.

Ryozen slumped forward, laying his palms on thier shoulders for support. Hildegarde secured his chest to keep him from collapsing, fearful that there was something ill befalling the old archbishop. The truth was far from that.

“Oooh girls,” he weakly grunted as his hands shifted down behind...and forward.

“Mmm?!”

Lips touched above the hard cock. Eyes flew open in sheer shock of the act. They were frozen together as the world around them seemed to still.

“Gah!”

Julietta and Elisanne flew back, eyes away and cheeks blooming. The vampaladyn stuttered, “M-My apologies Julietta - that was not-”

“No no no! T-The folly was mine Ell...-ysanne,” Julietta swiftly appended. She felt a little lightheaded - almost airy in fact. _‘I..I mean we...d-did she mean to?’_

_‘OHUF!’_

Ryozen coughed to draw eyes back to him. “Oof, sorry ladies - old Ryozen’s hands must’ve slipped,” he tried to look as apologetic and pathetic as he could muster. Whatever his charade, it convinced the two paladyns as they returned to their task. Satisfied.

But only them.

The archbishop was pushed back by a gentle-but-firm palm. Hildegarde shook her head and whispered her disapproval. “You are a terrible liar, archbishop.”

Ryozen snickered, finding much-needed levity in this farce at last. “Eh heh heh - nothing wrong with living a little my dear. You should give it a try sometime - find some love or the like.”

Hildegarde winced at that word - that innocuous, damned word with far too much baggage for her liking. She shook her head and stressed out, I...shall refrain from such.”

Ryozen grimaced as the paladyn’s started kneading his balls on top of their long, sloppy licks.” S-SUit you-oooooh!”

Ryozen’s retort was cut off as he was finally brought to his limits. He grabbed the edge of the column as the paladyn’s swiftly flew up to cover his slit with their mouths. Their hands took over pumping his shaft as he finally grunted out, “G-Girl’s I’m-!”

“Mmph?!”

A flood - a flood of life exploded from the archbishop like a burst of enlightenment. Hildegard swiftly leaned in and grabbed his cock, keeping it pointed at the two as they struggled to swallow as much as they could. Their throats were struggling, bulging against the thick wads of cum slithering down their gullets. The forewarning of Ilia’s words blaring in their minds.

**_~Let no trace be left to fall upon the soil~_ **

**_~For every drop squandered is as a tear from my eye~_ **

Julietta was far less composed than her counterpart, simply struggling to fulfil her keep. She was so focused she scarcely even realized that her lips were once more against Elisanne. Nor that they were lingering there as the two paladyn’s struggled in their bequeathed task together. Dollops of cum splashed across their cheeks as they tried to swallow as fast as it came. _‘H-How much can the archbishop have?!’_ the two wondered.

More than they expected.

It could’ve been minutes, it could’ve been an hour - eventually, the seed stopped flowing. Slowly, cautiously, Elisanne and Julietta let Ryozen’s cock flop from their mouths. It was a sloppy mess of spit and dried spunk...but not a single drop fell to the floor. It was all in their stomachs, or on their faces.

Hildegarde gently pumped his cock as the two busied themselves with cleaning their faces. Fingers scooped up the sticky remnants and deposited his cum in their mouths. Elisanne struggled with some spots under her chin, prompting Julietta to take a chance. “Y-you have some more, Elly. Right here.”

Julietta leaned in and licked the cum off the stunned vampaladyn’s chin. The old man weakly chuckled in approval, while Hildegarde was not as overtaken. “S-Sacrilegious! Do not play with the archbishop’s seed so callously!”

Ryozen plopped back, eying the surreal otherworldly sky above as the oracle chewed out the two paladyns. _‘Ilia, help me.’_ he lamented.

* * *

“Ho, ho, I feel young again!”

Ryozen stepped into the grand foyer of the Halidom, stretching his back until he heard a satisfying pop. the trio behind him performed similar rituals of relief at their safety. The archbishop turned to them, suddenly serious. “You know ladies, next time you need old Ryozen’s help - you don’t have to do that. I’ll settle for some tea, or perhaps a nice quiet prayer. Please,” he insisted.

Hildegarde shook her head.

“We are Ilia’s faithful, Father - her word is law,” she simply said. Ryozen slumped in defeat as the oracle stepped past him. I will take my leave - There is much prayer to be done.”

The two paladyn’s watched the former archbishop with reserved expressions. Julietta at least was eager to accept the man’s plea, even against the behest of Ilia’s word. Elisanne said nothing and thought less still - her decision was already made.

Ryozen turned to them with a sad, wry chuckle, “Well I can’t really make her change her mind, but I hope at least you two will reconsider. Leave that kinda stuff for the young’uns.”

His nose twitched before crinkling as he finally smelt his own state. Ooof. sorry ladies - think it's time this old man had his bath. You both take care now, and don’t hesitate to call anytime!”

He walked away, a few paces short of a run. Julietta waved him off and called back to him, “W-We shall indeed - thank you, Father Ryozen!”

Elisanne watched him go, mulling her next options. Julietta was clearly ready to take flight from the mollifying acts she’d just performed. Yet her legs stayed locked as the anointed paladyn turned to her and asked with a kind smile, “Well Julietta? Will you help me aid the archbishop further?”

Julietta gulped.

_‘Oh Elly…’_


	2. Shishimai

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_**

* * *

“Mmm, Lord Ieyasu. Your hands feel wonderful~” Sazanka cooed, writhing beneath her lord’s undulating hips and dexterous hands. Her kimono was partially undone, exposing her bare back and neatly folded up to offer a view of her ripe bottom. Her coat and underwear were neatly folded by her nearby geta, next to another, more lavish pair of clothes. She’d left her axe perched harmoniously alongside her lord’s faithful katana - leaning against the other, just as Ieyasu laid with his retainer.

Her nails lightly dug against the wooden platform as she splayed out, cheek on her wrist. Crisp, refreshing air filled her lungs from the Astral realm. The intense relief of her shoulders being kneaded and smoothed out was nearly as good as the thick blade churning between her legs.

Ieyasu kept going, keeping his fingers and hips at the languid pace she wanted. Like her, he was mostly unburdened of apparel, left in only his undermost wrappings and plating. His nose filled with the lovely scent of her perfumed fragrance and well-kept hair. The boar lord leaned in to calmly speak in his retainer’s ears. “Thank you Sazanka - I am pleased to hear that,” he explained as his massage worked its magic.

Sazanka hummed, content to lay back and enjoy her lord’s work. Lovely ruby eyes fluttered as she passed in and out of lucidity. Her gaze drifted between the prone, astral replica of Shishimai, the surreal beauty of the Astral Realm, and even back to the smiling face of her beloved Lord Ieyasu. She tried to focus on such pleasant sights, and ignore the more...rancorous, revelers at the adjacent end of the arena.

“Oh come Ad- _deh_ -dis - I’m barely feeling a thing here!”

Botan’s jab was partially betrayed by the slight tick in her voice as she bucked back against Addis. The feisty cutie was down on her hands and knees, already awash with sweat. Her clothes were tossed haphazardly aside, leaving her in just her geta, leggings and sleeves. She looked back at him, eyes blazing through her disheveled hair.

“Hah! You’re fulla crap Botan,” Addis laughed. He gripped her hips tighter as his pace hastened. His nicer kimono was cast aside as well, though at least partially folded compared to his rival and partner’s less refined discard. The same couldn’t be said for his form - equally as sweaty and disheveled as Botan.

She huffed, bitting back moans in order to not give Addis a win. _‘I’ll show you, jerk.’_ she mumbled before trying to boast, “Hmph! We’ll see about tha-ha-hey, Stop that!”

Botan yelped as her hair was tugged again. “W-Watch it! I just washed it!”

Addis grunted as he tried to get her hair out of the way of his cock. “Not my fault your hair is so thick. You should cut it already, Botan.”

“Hah, like i’m gonna take grooming advice from the guy who wasn’t gonna dress up for his da-eep!”

He cut her off by slamming so hard she lost her grip. Botan went crashing down on her elbows, breasts scraping over the ground. It was the only abrupt thrust before he resumed his prior brisk pace.

She gingerly pulled herself back up, as if fearing further reprisal. Yet Addis made no further moves against her beyond simply fucking her. In fact, he was oddly quiet, save the occasional grunts above their slapping skin.

Botan tried to ignore the suddenly chilly atmosphere in the warm astral realm, but ultimately broke down. Her gaze shifted as she quietly mumbled out, “Okay, that was a low blow. Sorry Addis.”

Addis accepted her apology...by pushing her down onto her side.

“Oof!”

Botan yelped as he reached down and hoised up her leg. Her twat locked around his shaft as he kept thrusting. “Less moping - I’m getting tired of carrying you through this,” he smirked.

“You jerk!”

Sazanka’s ear twitched in annoyance at the two’s constant bickering. She’d been enjoying the lull of quiet too - more energy to bask in her lord’s masterful massage ministrations. “Hmm, they’re going at it quite vigorously.” she mused.

Ieyasu chuckled, now working on her arms. His fingers rolled over her simple biceps, feeling the muscles looming beneath her flawless skin. “Indeed. Botan is as spirited as ever, isn’t she?”

“Mmmm,” Sazanka mumbled, shifting further into her arms. Ieyasu took the time to reach up and start working around her nape. He gently pushed her hair aside as he worked, leaving her alone to stew in her anxious thoughts.

She’d wished she hadn’t heard that. It was only fair of course since he and Botan had been friends for so long. It was also more than clear how the two felt for each other in a way that she’d never be able to bear herself. No matter what she offers him.

Even _that_.

“L-Lord Ieyasu, would you care to get my back?”

Ieyasu paused his massage, still gently rolling against her hips. “Sazanka, didn’t I already do your back?” he wondered.

Sazanka shivered as the memories of his incredible work on her lower spine flashed in her mind. The feeling of his throbbing cock against her bare butt had left her yearning for more, even as he shifted and entered her pussy. She turned back to her lord, red eyes shining and cheeks pink as she purred, “My lord...I mean my back~”

She punctuated her request by wiggling her hips. Ieyasu finally understood, and stopped his thrusts. His hands ceased as well as he finished massaging her. The two’s hips rolled back until his blade popped out of her dripping pussy. Sazanka reached out to brace the ground as they started to rise together.

Ieyasu felt his free cock squeezed between her supple thighs and suppressed the urge to succumb between her legs. The two slowly shifted up until they were both upright. She shifted her knees until they were between his legs, hands on her thighs to brace for what was to come. He reached down to steady his cock before aiming it up at her puckered rear.

Sazanka’s breath hitched as she felt him slowly pushing into her butt.she reached back and gripped his hips for support. Her lord reached around and gently cupped her bare breasts in kind. “Hmmm~”

Lord and retainer stayed together, skin against skin. She leaned back in his arms and stretched out to give him unfettered access to her body. Ieyasu accepted this invitation as he stopped cupping her bosom in favor of stroking her hips or stomach. His hands roamed her skin, marveling how smooth and flawless it was.

Flawless, except a few small marks on her skin. The locations were usually hidden by her loose, flowing outfits. Imprints of knots. “I’m surprised you weren’t wearing any of your cords, Sazanka.”

His retainer couldn’t say anything. Not because of the cock thrusting in her ass, but more so because of his light acknowledgement of her particular inclinations. She’d truly considered wearing at least a harness, but duty to her master compelled her to not let her pleasures impeade his success.

Ieyasu took kindness to her silence and encouraged her. “It has been some time since you showed your progress, Sazanka. I’d love to see how far you’ve come. Perhaps you’d be willing to show it off to our friends in Alberia as well?”

Her eyes widened at the thought. Her cheeks brightened until they nearly matched her ruby eyes. Sazanka wasn’t ashamed of her interests - it was a traditional Hinomoto custom after all. But the idea of sharing it so openly left her breathless. Although she wasn’t exactly against the idea, if the way her hips bucking against his cock was any sign. Sazanka leaned into her lord’s shoulder as she finally spoke. “I...I would gladly accept that offer, my lord.”

“Hah! Hah! F-Fuuuuck!”

Botan hissed through her teeth as she fought off the desire to melt under Addis’ assault. She dug her nails into the wooden floor as her body was rattled under the fast, rapid strokes.she shook off the stars and lights in her eyes long enough to glance over at the other duo. “W-What?”

She stopped - stopped bucking back, stopped squirming, stopped everything as she honed in on the sight beyond her. Seeing Sazanka and Ieyasu in such repose made her anxious. The cutie glanced down, hidden in her unbound hair, as she mumbled, “Wow, Sazanka looks happy...”

Addis heard her and slowed down long enough to grunt out, “What, jealous?

Botan twirled her finger around her hair, trying to avoid looking at him. “N-No. It’s okay for him, right? He’s the wyrmclan lord, and I’m...well, _me,_ ya know?”

Addis sighed before letting go of her leg. Her thigh landed against his bare chest as he let out a sardonic chuckle. “Heh, can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but don’t sell yourself short, Botan.”

She perked up, eyes still hidden by her hair. The samurai continued, “It’s not really my place, but you don’t know how happy you make Lord Ieyasu, do ya?”

“He cares for you - a lot more than you’re willing to admit you know.”

Botan twisted around until she was facing him. Her honed skill and dexterity permitted her to perform the taxing feat as she drew her hair out of her eyes. She looked at Addis with an expression of relief and confusion. “Didn’t expect that from you. I...I appreciate it, but why?”

Addis chuckled, grabbing her leg again and giving her a good thrust. Botan yelped and pouted but started bucking back in response. “Well, he’s gonna be countin’ on you - best make sure you’re up to snuff for his sake, huh?

Botan looked up at his offer of peace and smiled. Addis returned it, offering his free hand and offering a final set of words. “So you’ve got no time to be feelin’ sorry for yourself, got it?”

She kicked out of his grasp.

“Hmm?!”

Botan flipped around till she was flat on her back. Hands flat on the floor, she pushed herself up and took the devoted samurai aback. Addis landed with a grunt, eying the now-smug cutie straddling atop him. She took his offered hand and squeezed it. A little roughly.

“Now let me show you what I can do!”

Botan slammed down, taking all of Addis in her twat with one go. The samurai grunted in surprise as she started pounding down on his blade. “C-Come on Addis - I can’t do all the work, can I?”

Sazanka rolled back, letting Ieyasu fill her butt. Her lord’s sighs filled her ears and left her feeling almost giddy. “Lord Ieyasu, does this feel good?”

The four rutted on, much to the bemusement and ire of two respective dragons.

Marishiten tipped back her sake jar and let the rice wine pass over her tongue. **“Hahh, that’s the good stuff,”** she boasted, leaning into the prone form of the Astral boss. Her finger swirled around the rim as she watched both pairs fuck with keen interest.

**“My, those four are quite voracious, Shishimai,”** she chuckled, glancing down at the still dragon. From within the large, stiff entity, a shockingly small voice petered out.

**“A-Are they still doing _that?_ ”** Shishimai asked from within his astral costume.

“Oh lord Ieyasu~”

“IS THAT ALL YOU’VE GOT, ADDIS?!”

Marishiten chugged more sake. **“Does that answer your question?”** she asked with a smug smile on her lips.

Shishimai quivered in its large costume. **“A-Absurd! Have they no decency at all?!”**

**“Oh stop your griping, you little hatchling.”** Marishiten rolled her eyes. She shook her sake to gauge its contents before holding it up to the other dragon’s mouth. **"Here - some of this will do you good.”**

...

**“Well?”**

**“Well, what? I’m not opening my eyes,”** Shishimai insisted.

The war dragon clicked her teeth in frustration. **“Ugh, you insufferable..., stick out your hand already,”** she demanded.

From Shishimai’s open maw, a little scaly hand reached out. Marishiten slammed her sake into the other dragon’s grip before it retreated back into the costume. The war dragon waited, hearing loud chugs from within between the clashing lascivious songs from the humans nearby. She crossed her arms and asked, “Better?”

**“Glug glug glug."**

The boar dragon rolled her eyes before opting to watch the proceedings again. Her attention was drawn to the placid lord as his gentle ministrations made his retainer writhe under his grasp. She eyed the man who had offered her his soul for her blessing - a cost that granted her a greater sense of what lurked beneath the surface.

Marishiten saw something beyond Ieyasu’s tepid, almost timid approach. She saw the beast being held back, stirred by Sazanka’s coos and aggravated by Botan and Addis’ more forceful rutting. A beast that could possibly match the dragon’s own desires.

Perhaps.

Marishiten leaned back against Shishimai, grinning between the barest tints on her cheeks. **“Not bad, little lord - I think you and I need to spar again soon,”** she licked her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought something more mellow and normal would suffice this week. been a spell since I had normal human on human fucking that didn't also have things like age difference on top of them. Anyway, next week is Qitian Dasheng - hope you all look forward to that :)


	3. Qitian Dasheng

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_**

* * *

Qitian Dasheng was decomposing in the center of his arena. The Astral copy of the cursed relic was splayed over the ground - a noticeable green stain atop the arena floor. The triumphant foursome that defeated him weren’t so interested in that as they were in sating their carnal needs.

_ “Aaah! Ah oooooh~” _

At the bottom was the Flamewyrm herself - Mym. Her dreamy outfit was pushed aside to expose her massive breasts and her nethers. An untamed patch of fiery red pubes framed around her pussy, while her recently used pussy leaked jizz down onto her tail. Her stomach was pushed down by the other two ladies, pressing her into the remains of the Jingu Bang staff. The wide pole kept her propped up on her knees and left her just the right height for to be fucked again if he squatted down. For now though, she had to busy herself with rubbing her snatch up against the pussy directly above her.

“Oof, darling, be more careful!” Mym lamented as she felt the weight of her beloved prince. Well, in truth she scarcely felt him compared to the other two women stacked atop her. She squirmed, feeling the smooth polish of Jingu Bang rolling over her back as she was jostled by the rutting from the stack above her.

The genius above wasn’t in a much better state as she chimed in, “H-Hey! Watch it! Is that any way to treat a genius like me?” she snapped.

Ezelith struggled to stay on top, petite breasts out and rubbing against the seer’s back. Her cute date dress was intact, though her frilly panties were stuffed in her sole-remaining boot. Her other leg still had its stockings on, hanging down the stack and toes tapping against the staff. She kept her hands down and on the middle girl’s shoulders for much-needed support. Her hips twitched, showing her newly trimmed blonde pubes and spoiled holes as she leaked down on the cock pumping beneath her.

“S-Sorry ladies,” Euden panted as he kept thrusting. His mighty sword plunged in and out of the offered hole, eliciting minor grunts and whines from the other two women and elated yelps from the seer in the center. The mastermind of this ‘tower of celebration and succor’, and happily enjoying the long-festering fruits of her labor.

Verica was in the middle - chocolate between two creams. She too was left in a state of undress, with her top open and breasts pressed against Mym’s back. Her long dress was hiked up, exposing her nice, plump ass. She kept her crotch more trimmed, leaving a simple, arcane glyph over her pussy. Her ass was currently being stuffed full of the prince’s hard cock, sitting up on his knees as he plowed the seer into seeing stars.

“Oooh prince - right there, juuuust like that!” she grunted. Her usually dreamy and serene speech was broken and raw, replaced with instinctual howls and mewls. She grinded down against the Flamewyrm, touching crotch to crotch.

“Ngh!”

Mym yelped, accidentally squirming back and causing herself more pleasurable grief. “S-Stop that, you ditzy dreamer!”

What’s going on down there? I can’t see past anyone’s hair,” Ezelith mumbled. She was already exhausted from the battle and her own back-to-back poundings from the prince and was barely keeping herself conscious. Only the lingering fear of falling over and letting her genius brain get knocked out of her skull kept her lucid.  _ ‘So tired...can...can’t stay awake,’ _ her eyes drew shut.

“Ahhhh!”

Verica’s scream woke Ezelith up with a yelp. The seer thrashed between the two women as her ass was pumped full of hot, royal spunk. A few ropes were all it took to fill her butt up and cause the rest to leak out of her sealed crack. Hot strands ran over the earlier, cooler cumtrails from the blonde bow-wielder perched atop Verica and down onto the sullen dragon pouting beneath her.

Euden collapsed against the stack of women, struggling to breathe. Ezelith squeaked and gripped her supports before she was knocked off. Mym kept her legs and tail firmly planted on the ground, rolling her eyes at the fragile, lighter humans. 

  
_ “Mmmm.” _

The dusky beauty in the center stirred as she came down from her orgasmic high. Her hips squirmed as she struggled to balance between her toes and fingers. The seer blinked away the orgasmic flashes in her eyes and gazed into the impassive, slightly irate face of the Flamewyrm. “Are you done?” Mym deadpanned.

Verica had the decency to look ashamed, averting her eyes as she mumbled an apology to the dragon. “F-Forgive me - I lost myself in the moment. It was...just so wonderful,” she sheepishly smiled.

Mym bit her lip, trying not to gush herself. Her darling Prince was many things, and ‘wonderful’ was definitely on that list. Her hips and tail were squirming as she recalled how he’d started this little celebration. Being a dragon came with a nice little benefit when it came to claiming first dibs.

Still, she had something of a reputation to uphold as a wise and proud dragon, and had to hide her true feelings in favor of asserting her dominance as the first, and best, of his interspecies entourage. “Oh stop apologizing -you act like you’ve never...never, ah,” the dragon trailed off

“Never fucked?”

Verica, Mym, and even Euden gaped at the blonde genius squirming atop the stack. Ezelith flicked her pigtail back before mumbling, “Hmph! The both of you, honestly.”

She shifted before glancing back with a toothy grin. “Still, you’re not as bad as queen cross-in-her-butt,” she laughed.

Her haughty guffaw echoed through the astral realm, alone and unsupported. Eventually, Ezelith got the hint and let her mirth trail off. It abruptly stopped when she noticed Euden shifting behind them with an obvious ‘issue’ still on full, brazen display. “...Wait - you’re still hard??!”

“Eeeeeee~!”

Mym squealed - outright squealed in delight. The smitten dragon bounced, threatening to upend the other two ladies atop her. “Oooh Darling! All that for me-eep?!”

“Ahem.” Verica let go of Mym’s ear and took over, composing herself as she calmly addressed the winded young man. “Well, Prince Euden? You’ve partaken of all three of us now - some more than others,” she glanced up at Ezelith, who huffed. ``What say you - who shall get your last offering?”

The other two ladies watched with keen interest at the squirming prince. This whole celebration was thanks to Verica - the seer’s precognition was the crux of this whole matter. It was she that convinced her comrades to revel as they were. It was she who was able to tell the exact number of ‘offerings’ he had. And it was she who had more than patiently waited for her turn after the other two.

Including Ezelith’s second go.

Euden struggled to stay standing. He gripped his cock and winced at how raw it felt. True to Verica’s predictions, he maybe had one more go in him. Not even dragon-boosted cravings could endure back to back like this. 

Mym had been first, and she’d left quite an impact on him. Her inhumanly tight, warm pussy had been like a massage on his hard cock. Her eagerness to match him had been a little overwhelming, but her enthusiasm had ensured he came in short order and packed her hoard with his noble seed.

Next had come Ezelith. Her attempts to downplay it had been endearing, especially with Verica’s guidance and Mym’s backhanded teasing. He’d stood tall, fucking her tight pussy until another piping hot load of cum filled her own womb.

But there’d been a mishap. At her insistence, he’d kept ‘churning’ in her by thrusting as he erupted. Her elated screams had spurred him on until he accidentally pushed too far out and tried to slam back in. He’d made it, but her hips had shifted and his aim was...less-than-true.

It was like his first time all over again as he throbbed and spasmed in Ezelith’s tight ass. Euden discovered something about himself - something he wasn’t sure he could go back from. Nor did he want too.

Time had gone by in a blur. The prince finished with the sex-drunk genius and dove into the last, dusky beauty waiting in the center. He hadn’t even tried Verica’s pussy, not when he was drunk on how delightfully tight Ezelith’s ass had been. Euden craved it again, and opted to go straight for the seer’s rear.

But that led back to now - now that he had one last load to offer. Ezelith was more than satisfied with her two loads, and he’d rather not show a blatant degree of favoritism. So that left either Verica or Mym. the seer’s pussy was still awaiting his presence. But Mym still had a hole left to fill as well.

He made his choice.

Mym’s breath hitched as he pushed his cock in her puckered star. Her tail went rigid before it started coiling. Wagging like a puppy and almost knocking the prince over. “Oh darling, I’m so happy!”

So great was her elation she accidentally reached up and ambushed Verica’s lips. Seer and Flamewyrm’s eyes widened as they stayed frozen in place. The only shifting happened due to Mym’s rump being squeezed and rocked by the prince’s cock.

Verica pulled back first, gasping. Her sudden shifting sent Mym rolling across the Jingu Bang until she reached back and dug her nails into the stone. For her part, Mym looked less stunned and more perplexed. Her lips smacked together as if she’d just been sampling some new morsel. “...Huh”

“Hah! You should’ve seen the look on your fa-aaaaaa-h-hey?!”

Ezelith’s mirth shattered as she felt something wiggling into her spunk-coated pussy. Euden’s fingers dug into her twat and stretched her recently-used folds aside. The genius gripped Verica’s shoulders as she whined, Don’t do that, it’s dirty-yyyyyee?!”

Euden didn’t listen as he added another finger, making three total. His churning forced more of the cum not packed in her womb to come out. Ezelith shuddered as lukewarm spunk smeared over her crotch. She couldn’t help but buck back against his hand, even as she tried to protest. “S-Staaaaahp.”

The prince was too preoccupied with something else. Not his gyrating hips slamming in and out of the happy dragon woman’s ass, but the treat he was lapping up from Verica’s gushing, untouched pussy. The seer mewled in delight, bucking back against his face as he ate her out. “Mmm! My prince, y-you honor me~”

The trio reacted to their royal gifts with various degrees of gratitude. Mym, of course, was thrilled beyond measure as her darling prince took her butt for the first time. Ezelith’s protests rang clear, but her squirming hips and happy coos made it clear how she really felt. And Verica’s deprived, needy loins were happily tended to by Euden’s sloppy-yet-eager cunnilingus.

Mym’s nails kept her pinned in place, even as the broken staff rocked with her rolling hips. Her draconic strength left the tower of ladies intact, despite how the trio shook and convulsed. Euden’s grip shifted between their hips as he alternated his focus from one girl to the next. Between his fingers, tongue, and cock, he made sure everyone was drunk with bliss. 

All save one.

Despite her flushed face, Verica was still quite alert. She still saw things beyond the stars of her post-orgasmic lust. Still peered at things beyond the now. Without her crystal ball it wasn’t as clear, but she could make out the obvious. Like signs of impending death. “Mym, let us down.”

Mym and Ezelith perked up, but only the genius managed to speak back. “W-Wait, what?”

Verica had little mood for games. “There’s little time - we must act quickly!”

“R-Really?! But i’m soooo close!” Mym whined.

“Now! Euden, cease your rutting! And Mym, you must change your pose first!.”

“A-Alright, Verica,” he relented before slowing his thrusts.

“Nooooooo,” Mym whined and swirled her hips. Still, she begrudgingly acted in good faith and let her two comrades shift off her one by one. With the girls off her, the Flamewyrm struggled to work with Euden’s guiding hands as he turned her body around before laying her back down. The other two ladies slid beside Mym, using the broken staff to support their stomachs.

The three were laying over Jingu Bang now - Mym in the center, Ezelith to the left, and Verica to the right. The two humans were on their hands and knees as they presented their asses to him, mimicking their draconic counterpart. The seer nodded back, signaling prince and dragon that they could resume their rutting. 

Euden nodded back before his hips started anew. He shifted Mym’s scaly tail until it was hanging over his shoulder. Instead of grabbing her hips, he elected to hold the long tail for support instead. “Ooooh Darling - i’m too sensitive theeeeere~” she mewled.

Ezelith peeked under the lustful dragon’s panting chin and spoke between Mym’s crashing tits. “So Verica...what was the point of tha-haaaaaah”

Verica winced as she felt a finger prodding her butt. She didn’t need to glance back to guess the genius was getting the same treatment as Euden sought to pleasure all three of them as best he could. Ezelith’s mewling protests left the seer bemused. “Y-You curr! Is that anyway to treat a geniu-uuuuh…”

Euden leaned over, still fucking Mym’s butt as he turned to the fiery genius. “What was that, Ezelith?”

Ezelith bit back a curse, ready to lay into him. Verica leaned over, eyebrow perched as she waited to see how the genius would respond. But the prince’s genuinity shone through his naïve words, and there was simply nothing Ezelith could argue against. She slumped over, much to the seer’s mirth. “Oh forget it,” Ezelith huffed.

Euden nodded before turning to the other woman. Verica bit back her own moan and eyed him with a kind, lustful smile. “You’ll find no quarrel with me, Prince Euden~”

The prince smiled back before returning his gaze to the Flamewyrm. He focused on slamming his hips into Mym’s tight ass, while his fingers worked on prodding and pumping in and out of the other two girl’s buttholes. His hips crashing against Mym’s. Her loins gushed and guzzled a slurry of cum and quim as she hunched over. The lustful pants and wheezes deepened - growing more husky, more scratchy.

More feral.

“What?!”

Ezelith swiftly moved her hand before Mym’s palms slammed onto the tile. She watched the dragon with morbid awe as Mym’s nails elongated and scraped into the ground. Verica saw the Flamewyrm’s eyes shifting between normal and slits as she finally shot clear over her limits. “GYAAA **AAAAAAAARGH!!”**

“?!”

Mym’s orgasm wasn’t just heard or seen - it was felt. The three humans felt white-hot heat pouring over their skins as a jet of pure fire escaped from her throat. Her back exploded as her draconic wings sprang forth.  **“RAAAAAAAAAGH!”**

Euden slammed into her ass and erupted. Her tight was flooded by his last, and most potent, load yet. Thick, sticky cum filled her canal all the way up her inhuman body. Mym’s eyes rolled back as she reached the end of her explosive climax.  **“ROOOOOOOOooooouhgh…”**

The Flamewyrm’s firespit trailed off, growing smaller and smaller till it was not but a wisp being coughed from her lips. Her body trembled before slumping over. She was left a sweaty, gasping mess as her wings flopping down and draped over the trembling duo beside her.

Ezelith peeked past the Flamewyrm’s leathery wings and beheld the devastation. The astral copy of Qitian Dasheng was hit full-force and utterly obliterated into specks of dust. The genius

gawked at the smoldering crater and long gout caused by the Flamewyrm before turning back to Verica. “...Okay, I get what you mean now.”

“Indeed,” the seer cooly said. She felt the fingers in her butt going limp and shifted to let the now-prone prince slip out. 

The genius mimicked her comrade, wincing as more spunk fell out of her stuffed butt. She was still marveling at the devastation as she mused aloud, “W-Wait, if you saw that coming, and we were both still on top, then that would’ve left us both...oh.”

“...I’m never doubting you again, Verica,”

“Mmhmm.”

**_“D-Dahriiiiiiingh~”_ **

* * *

“Hah! Hah!”

Verica watched the two from beneath her tree. She drew another draft of her hookah as she watched the prince and genius practice. Ezelith fired off arrow after arrow, and Euden would cut them down in an impressive display of skill. The sun dipped behind the battlements and cast the field in shadows. But she still saw the sparks - the light from his sword as it arced through the air, and the embers blazing in his eyes.

“Oh my, already back at it again?”

The seer turned to face the flamewyrm standing next to her. “Indeed. Cleo is less than thrilled, but who can really stop him?” she chuckled.

“Mmmhmm,” Mym agreed, settling to merely watch her darling as he pushed himself to the limit. Ezelith’s presence was...vexing to her, but she was willing to let the little genius have her fun.

“ _ Huff, hufff... _ N-Not bad, Euden. You’re making this genius have to take this all seriously,” Ezelith attempted to boast. She shook out the numbness in her wrist as she watched Euden massage his exposed arm.

“It’s all thanks to you, Ezelith. Thank you for your help,” he smiled. He lifted his sword up for more, giving Ezelith an excuse to hide her suddenly-red cheeks behind her sleeves.

Off to the side, Verica and Mym reacted in their own ways. The seer indulged her hookah more at a leisurely pace. The Flamewyrm clicked her teeth, but made no motion to protest. The two remained in a period of repose - content to observe Euden’s fire in the setting sun.

Verica tilted back and rested her head against the tree. She felt the soft breeze caressing her, nurturing her between the hot day and the chill of the night. Her hand subconsciously shifted down and gently rubbed her stomach. A meaningless gesture.

For now.

Soooo, Verica-”

The Seer sighed. “I cannot answer that.”

Mym didn’t take that lying down. Her eyes drew away from the prince and his sparring partner, ignoring how the genius was putting more hip into her bowcraft. The dragon leaned in, bouncing and begging, “Come onnnn, just tell me~!

Verica massaged her temple before trying to calmly explain. For the last time, you vexing lizard - I do  _ not _ know how many children you’ll have!”

“...Soooo, you’re saying I get my darling?!” the flamewyrn grinned.

“Gods, give me strength,” Verica groaned before sucking down her hookah’s straw.


	4. Barbary

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_**

* * *

The astral mockery of Lewis Island was mostly still, as the replica of the fearsome pirate field Barbary slumped over and slowly dissolved. Without its architect, the pocket realm would soon follow in fading away in mere hours. But until that time, it was still stable and safe to walk around on.

Or fuck upon.

_ “Glrk Glrk Glllrup~”  _ Karina’s eyes rolled back as she shoved her face further into the cock stuffed in her throat. Her knees and fingers dig into the sand, feeling it run through her digits as she was ragdolled between the three male members of her raid party.

The good captain was nearly naked, with not but her skirt, bracers, and boots still affixed to her body. The rest of her effects were hanging off her nearby axe implanted in the ground. That included her eyepatch and her trusty hat. Her body bare was left to the harsh, faux-sun above as her curvy body was plugged tight from all holes - as airtight as a well-kept ship on the high seas.

The pirate glanced back, briefly wincing as astral light seared her exposed eye. She could barely make out the figures behind her through her watery gaze, but she didn’t need to see to know who was doing what. Especially thanks to the vastly different cocks alternating between her pussy and ass.

“ _ Huff….hufff... _ G-Geez Karina - ain’t you tired yet?” Ranzal growled as he gripped her armpits and pounded up even faster. The Halidom’s commander was straining in his summer vest, while the rest of his broad body was left on his back in the sand. Her wild, matted blonde muff brushed over his cock, even clinging to the shaft thanks to their combined mixtures of sweat and sin. His rock-hard body grazed over hers, grinding her creamy flesh over bronze-coated graters. 

Her only response was to push herself down and rub her bare, bouncing breasts against his abs. “G-Guuess not.”

Karina’s smug counter was cut short as a pair of hands dug into her hair at her sides and shoved her back on the cock she was sucking. “Did I say you could stop, you privateer dog?” Xander snarled.

_ ‘Hah! Big talk from the king that didn’t even want to do this,’ _ the pirate chuckled before shutting him up with her tongue smacking against his shaft. The captain started humming a shanty - as salty as the sea, and buffeting his cock as bad as any wave. Watching the haughty deposed royal struggle and grit his teeth with only her mouth was certainly a matter of pride for her.

_ Whap! _

“Hrrrk!” Karina’s eyes widened at the stinging sensation rattling up from her aft. She shoved herself deep on Xander’s cock and wound up smacking face-first into his well-scaped crotch. Her eyes briefly rolled back as she received a potent whiff of the king’s musk. Not quite as robust as she’d like, but nowhere near what would be called disagreeable to the fair lady of the sea. She glanced back at the man rhythmically shoving his cock in and out of her puckered rear with well-timed strokes.  _ ‘Heh, who knew ya had it in you, ya navy brat?’ _ she inwardly chuckled.

Thaniel grunted, still keeping up his pace thanks to the marching tune in his head. The deep drum beats were brought to the fold as he smacked the pirate’s globulous asscheeks. He could admire the way that her fair skin rippled with every strike - watching her cheeks rise and fall like the tides as she shuddered under waves of pleasure before returning his grip to her hips.

The foursome continued in a disparate yet strangely cohesive manner as Karina showed her appreciation for the trio of lads that’d helped her take down the astral Barbary. She’d been harboring an itch as of late - the kind that not even a well-kept muscle of a man wouldn’t easily sate on his own, else she’d of jumped Erik’s bones until they were buried in the beach. No, it was the kind of itch that needed her covered in sand, sweat, and sin as she was attacked from all sides and stuffed in every hole.

And she got her wish. 

“O-Ooooh! Open wide, wench!”

Karina’s eyes flew open as Xander slammed into her mouth and erupted straight down her throat. She shook off the brief euphoria and gave the hardest glare she could to the pompous, stuffy royal as she gulped down his salty, syrupy cock-batter. Her hips bucked back against Ranzal and Thaniel, finding that the two were still pumping away with no signs of giving up anytime soon.

_ ‘Hah! Guess the last to join is the first to fall...you’re better off on the battlefield than bedding wenches, you royal brat,’  _ Karina scoffed. She pulled back until Xander’s dick was still in her mouth. Her cheeks swelled up as she struggled to contain the rather potent portion of cum he was still pumping.  _ ‘Well I’ll give you this - you’ve got a nice pair of cargo holds swingin’ down there,’  _ she smirked, eyeing his swaying royal jewels.

Thaniel and Ranzal slowed down long enough to let Karina adjust to the loads sloshing in her mouth and spilling into her throat. The gesture earned a glance back and an eye-roll, but she threw in a wink of gratitude in exchange.  _ ‘Oh, you two are on track for a real treasure indeed,’ _ she inwardly chuckled.

Xander stumbled back, clutching his chest and bumping against the hacked-off tentacle of astral Barbary. His long, slender cock pulled out of her lips. Cum drooled down her chin before she clapped her jaw shut again. 

“You alright there, Xander?” Ranzal grunted, glancing up from Karina’s bare, bouncing bosom. His fingers traced down and cupped her chest in his big, meaty hands. The captain shuddered as she felt his thumbs stroking over her hard nipples until she was digging her fingers deeper into the sand.

Xander balked, still gripping his chest as he struggled to speak. “A-A king has no need for...for charity!” he scoffed.

Karina eyed the swinging sword in front of her. She’d admit, it was an impressively long dick, though a touch too skinny for her liking. But one look at the way it drooped down and wasted its royal seed on the sands below made her shake her head in disgust.

_ “Ptoo!” _

“Gaah!”

Xander stumbled back, wincing at the lukewarm spunk on his shaft. Karina fired another volley from her puckered lips, hitting the broadside of his crown and leaving a sticky strand hanging off his glans. “Y-You dare-?!

The captain swallowed down the rest before giving a haughty grin, showing the cum sticking between her teeth. “Awww, what’s the matter - already spent, ya lubber?”

Karina bucked back, signaling to the others to go faster as she kept goading the flustered king. “What happened to that ‘royal pride’ drivel - you were shouting it enough during the battle, weren’t you?”

The captain snapped her fingers before barking out, Oi, you lot - time for a change a pace! Pull out!”

Thaniel immediately obeyed, hearing the same tones as a captain on deck. Ranzal was more belligerent but ultimately relented. Once the two were out of her holes, Karina rose, not at all caring that she was still nude, and nodded in approval. “Aye, that’s more like it. Now let’s see here…”

Karina stood up, rolling her shoulders and glancing around at her three choices. Thaniel still stood firm and erect, with his staff at the ready. Ranzal was equally hard with his short but thick saber, glistening from her pussy juices. Lastly was Xander, whose sword was limp, but clearly stirring and ready for another round.

The captain grinned, smacking her lips before pointing to Xander. “On your back, your highness - I’m gonna show you a  _ real  _ royal time.”

The king scoffed, but one look at Karina’s steely gaze made him bite his tongue for once. Reluctantly, he dropped to the floor, cock hanging off the side. “And get that mast back up - I’m not navigating with an empty sail,” she mocked him.

“Impertinence,” Xander snarled as he started running his fist up and down his meat. Satisfied, Karina turned to the sailor next. Pirate faced navy before she smacked her lips and grinned. Her hand reached down to prop open her pussy lips, showing the drenching chasm hidden behind a forest of blonde muff. “Take the hold, sailor - the king’s got the aft now~”

Xander grumbled behind her until he felt the captain’s ass slamming down on his chest. Karina cackled at the outraged grunts and meaningless platitudes pewing from the king’s mouth. Instead, she pushed herself down and over his hardening cock until the long shaft was plugged between her buttcheeks. Her toes dug into the sand at his sides, knees bent as she battered back against his shaft with only her rump. “Get it nice and hard, ya scurvy dog - it’s for your own good,” she growled with a tinge of allure in her coarse voice.

Thaniel walked up to her, aiming his cock near her mouth. Karina reached in and pecked her lips over it before pulling back abruptly with a wince. “Ooof...gonna need to clean that before we do anything else,” she noted.

The sailor bristled, clearly taken aback. “I have some water rations in my pou-”

“Nah - nothing a good ale won’t drown out. We’ll worry about that later,” she told him. Karina stopped talking long enough to slide herself up the back of Xander’s cock until he was poised at her puckered rear. She reached down and held open her pussy again. “Well don’t leave me waiting - get in here~”

Thaniel sunk to his knees, situated between Xander’s feet. Karina reached forward and pulled him closer by his hips until she felt him prodding her inner folds. At the same time, she rolled around atop Xander’s cock - poised and ready.

“Ahem”

Karina turned to the last, broad-shouldered man standing with his arms crossed and his cock twitching. Ranzal watched the proceedings with a bemused expression, albeit one that showed his clear discontent. “And where am I gonna fit in this?” he snarked.

The good captain laughed at his display, making her tits bounce in the process. She leaned in, hands on her hips, and that arrogant gleam in her lusty eyes. When she spoke, it was less of a bark, not even a growl, and more of an out-and-out purr. “Stuff that fat cannon down my gullet, you dog~”

Her sultry slur had a clear impact, and not just on Ranzal. All three men felt themselves throbbing at the captain’s coos. It was hard to really tell at this point if she was really human, or some kind of sea-witch in disguise.

Karina took hold of Ranzal’s cock as she poised herself for the plunge. She glanced up at him, pumping her fist as she struggled to wrap her hands around his shaft. The rest of her body busied itself with rolling and undulating her hips against the two twitching cocks ready to take her. “Alright...you two first, then I’m coming for you,  _ Commander,” _ she smirked.

With that declaration, she pushed down.

“Oooh, fuck - f-fuuuuck!” Karina cursed as her two holes were split by two equally sized cocks. Thaniel’s was a little easier to take at first, especially after Ranzal’s cudgel. The same could be said for Xander’s thinner dick. But as she pushed further down, the more she realized the differences between them. When the two passed her original thresholds from her earlier romp, that’s when things started feeling more...unique.

“Oooooh - I shoulda done this arrangement b-befo-oooooooore,” she arched back and cooed. Karina reached up and tweaked her breasts, stimulating her nipples between her fingers as she sunk deeper and deeper. Eventually, her loins touched Thaniels, but the cock in her ass still clearly had room to go.

The sailor acted without prompting, grabbing her hips and gently guiding her down. His own legs shifted forward as he followed her along, already joined at the hips. Thaniel bit back his grunts as Karina’s ass finally reached down and touched Xander’s crotch.

That should’ve been as far as he went. Thaniel should’ve stopped following her down and simply waited for her signal to start thrusting. His years in the navy were practically screaming at him for toeing out of line, for going farther. Yet farther he went, until he passed the point of no return, and crashed right into her lips.

_ “Mmph?!” _

It was an instinct - a moment of passion, a certain seer might say. Thaniel tasted salt, but didn’t even mind as he deepened his impromptu kiss of Captain Karina. For her part, she merely stood there - stunned, jaw gaping, and mouth open for him to plunder.

“What’s happening? I can’t see!” Xander complained. “I demand that you answer your king!”

Ranzal gave a low whistle as the prim and proper sailor grabbed the back of Karina’s head and shoved her into his mouth. Her hand traced down Ranzal’s dick until it slid off completely and settled on her knee. He certainly didn’t miss the way her eyes seemed to flutter close, or how she leaned in.

_ “Mmm-M-MMPH?!” _

Thaniel’s eyes flew open in alarm as he realized what he’d done and quickly flew back. His swift retreat would’ve made Alain bask in pride, leaving her outstretched tongue dangling, and her lips matted in spit. She stood there, dazed and oddly serene before suddenly snapping out of it. 

“Ranzal, in my mouth - now.”

Ranzal fought back his desires long enough to rib on the Captain’s plight. “Ya sure? Wouldn’t want to interu-ooooohkay then!”

Her lips slammed down on his crotch as she took his entire shaft in one go. It’d be almost alarming just how fast she swallowed the far thicker cock, but one look at her hardened eyes showed this wasn’t the time for japes. Not even when her cheeks were brighter than the nastiest sunburn. So instead he merely stood there as she pounded her face on his dick.

Her hips took over automatically, rolling and bumping between the two drastically different pricks in her pussy and ass. Her ears heard two separate tunes between Xander’s outrage at her ass smashing down on him, and Thaniel's subdued grunts as he thrust up to meet her. She glanced back from Ranzal, seeing Thaniel’s scrunched-up face before her.

Karina locked eyes with him, and lingered

The foursome rutted on, in the increasing shadows of a decaying world. The fiend once guised as Barbary was all but unrecognizable now, like a ship left in the cold depths of the sea for too long. The sun overhead was flickering in the surreal sky as small pockets opened overhead. Like stars in the daytime - or holes to the void.

But Karina didn’t flinch, didn’t falter. Her eyes may wander to the sailor plundering her hold, but her focus was ever on the pleasure she’d struck upon. A true treasure trove, worth more than the baubles that sham of a fight had to offer. So as the world came unbound around her, she drank deep in the sinful succor, drank as only a woman of the sea could.

_ ‘Gulp gulp gulp _ !’

...

* * *

_ Wham! _

Karina slammed the flagon on the table before letting out a hearty belch. The rest of the dojo erupted into cheers as she reached for the next offered mug. She even had the courtesy to wink at the lad that’d offered her his broth, though it was concealed by her eyepatch. “And with one swing of me axe - I cut off that blackard's tentacles - again!”

Her declaration marked the end of her shanty, but hardly the end of her audience's reaction. The captain watched with a grin as fellow adventurers, castle staff, and even a few civilians had huddled into the bustling dojo-turned tavern.

But for every sycophant or lapdog that wouldn’t be fit for her crew, she could rely on a few

“So wait - if it was so simple, why’d ya take so long getting outta there?” Johanna asked her fellow axe-wielding warrioress.

_ ‘Hrrk!’ _

All activity stopped as every eye turned to the nearby table and the struggling man rose to his feet. Ranzal sputtered and choked on his chicken bone, much to his eating partner’s concern. Thaniel rushed over and relieved Louise in performing a much-needed maneuver to dislodge the offending chunk of food. It took some doing, but eventually, the bit of food flew out and smacked into the nearby wall.

“Ugh…” he wiped his mouth clean. Louise and Thaniel weren’t impressed, especially not the archer as she glared holes into the Halidom’s commander. “...alright, alright - smaller bites, got it,” he winced.

With the crisis out of the way, attention was brought back to the captain as she downed more of her ale. “...So, about the fight?”

Karina shrugged, planting a boot on the table. “Eh - who can really say? The sea swallowed us up before we pulled outta there. Never seen it disintegrate so fast, but we’re all out with our skin and bones, and that’s all that matters.”

That seemed to appease most of the crowd as they murmured and gossiped right before her.

“Sounds like the bubble burst,” one of them mused

Aye, that explains why they all looked like they’d washed up.”

“His  _ highness _ sure didn’t look too happy about it,” one of the lasses giggled.

“Alright, alright - now shove off, ya lot!” Karina shooed them all away. The good captain offered Johanna a parting clack of flagons as the untamed warrioress departed as well. Now alone, she fixed her cap on her head before glancing over at the bar.

She passed over the likes of Malora toying with Ifrid and Waike, or Emma cheering on some spat between Lea and Xander. Instead, her focus was on the man at the end, sitting peacefully by himself with his recently-used staff poised and ready beside him.

Karina spared one last look to make sure Ranzal was still okay before downing the rest of her mug and rising to her feet. Her boots made heavy thuds on the wooden floors, but they were masked out by the revelry surrounding her. The captain reached for her eyepatch and nudged it aside.

“Hey.”

Thaniel looked up from his humble fish plate and froze in her presence. He was about to stand, but a dismissive wave of her hand dispelled that notion. Instead, he offered a curt, polite nod in greeting. “Captain.”

Karina smiled - a small, but genuine one, before sitting down next to him. She pushed her hair over her ear, showing her squinting eye as she adjusted to the dim candlelight. “Care to buy the captain a drink, sailor?”


	5. Thanatos

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_**

* * *

The astral mockery of the late Thanatos was fading away, much as its template had before. Its dark domain was sure to follow in due time. That was the observation Amane had made, multiple times now in fact. “Ugh, why are we wasting our time he-”

“Oh, Phantom! Oooooh Phantom, harder~!”

Amane winced, along with her two companions. She propped her staff by her arms in favor of pushing her hat down to cover her ears. She didn’t dare look back at the decaying remains of the astral copy - not when simply  _ hearing _ the debauchery was enough to haunt her dreams and scar the Child of Miracles forever.

“O-ooh That’s it - Right Theeeereeee!”

“ **RAAAAAH!”**

“Because of that,” Odetta noted with a wince before sipping her flask again. It was a simple one, meant only for water as she walked the long roads. Normally that’d suffice, but today and today alone she wished it was something...harder.

“Oh, Gods yes _ sss _ !”

For obvious reasons

Their last party member was the only one that dared turn around - dared to watch. Grace fumbled with her staff with her usual somber expression as she heard the primal-yet-passionate cries of love between boundaries. It made her yearn for her darling’s embrace - to hold and be held in such a way that she’d not felt since her husband’s death. But as a woman once wed and in love, even she was found at a loss at the purest form of need and want being performed between species.

Between a Sylvan and Dragon.

“Oh Phantom - it feels so goooood~” Felicia panted as she bounced atop her dragon lover's cock. Her curvaceous, lithe body was absolutely dwarfed by Phantom, even if he was slightly smaller than his normal size. The dragon always offered to shrink himself further down for her comfort, and yet the sylvan dancer refused every time. She wanted to feel stretching her insides apart as she gripped his scales and pulled herself down on his large, inhuman cock.

Odetta and Amane merely bristled, but never turned to face the amorous pair. But Grace looked beyond their coupling and examined Phantom’s physique. Through sullen, downswept eyes, her analytical mind processed what she was seeing.

As a former researcher, she was well acquainted with the appearances of dragon genitalia. The sylvan bouncing atop it was a minor distraction, along with the juices her stretched-out twat was leaving on the dragon’s cock. Grace could hardly hide the blush on her cheeks, but she was too focused to even consider averting her eyes.

What Phantom had was...curious, to say the least. Ridges along the shaft were to be expected, but the mushroom-headed tip and long slit were hardly common in dragons that were born of darkness. Couple that with the fringes near the base to firmly latch in and plug a female’s crotch and a clashing scheme of dark scales and pink muscles rippling between the plates, and it made for quite the striking display. One that left the mourner captivated - unable and unwilling to look away. 

“O-ooh, I-I’m CummmmiiiiieeEEYAAH!”

Felicia froze mid-thrust and screamed to the heavens, eyes rolled up mouth gaping open. Her orgasm ravaged her tender body and left the dancer a quivering mess.

_ Schliiick _

_ Thud _

Amane and Odetta finally turned at the sounds of Felicia hitting the floor. The wanderer swiftly rushed over, while the reluctant dragon-hating woman followed behind. Grace also stepped forward to tend to the twitching, sex-drunk sylvan.

“Earnest Prayer!”

The impenetrable bubble surrounded Felicia. Grace, and all their comrades. The shimmering blue lights served a second boon as the sacred Wyrmprints they carried conferred another much-needed salve over the weary women, and especially the depleted dancer.

“Freedom Ring!”

Odetta sped up the process, offering a single-yet-potent healing spell to the equation. Between the widow and the wanderer, Felicia’s breathing stilled from heavy gasps to soft groans. Amane simply draped the dancer’s dress over her naked body with respect for her modesty.

“G-Girls...please…”

Amane reached down and tucked Felicia’s dress under the sylvan’s body. “We’re leaving- now. Cleo will get you pa-“

Felicia coughed, cutting Amane off as she sputtered in protest. “N-No! F-Finish Phantom - for m-me?”

The sylvan’s pleas left the trio frozen with shock. Grace clutched her staff tighter, trying not to stare at the nearby dragon still prone on its back with a messy, throbbing cock piercing the sky. Odetta cocked her head, eyes drawn shut as she mulled the request.

“A-absolutely not!”

Amane’s response was abrupt.

The Child of Miracles was a trembling fit of embarrassment and outrage- as red as the lining of her vestments. “I...I cannot abide by this request. It is...harrowing enough to witness such fraternization as is! But you cannot possibly ask us to deba-“

“Very well.”

Grace and Amane turned with wide eyes to the composed traveler. Only the latter had the will to snap out, “Odetta!”

The gadfly shrugged, nonplussed at their reactions or what she’d elected of herself to do. “I’ve never been one to turn down a new experience - I wouldn’t be me if I started now,” she declared.

Phantom finally broke his silence and aired his own thoughts.  **“Felicia, this is unnecessary. We have already taken advantage of your friend’s kindness long enough.”** He implored.

“N-No-no-noooo-ooh,” Felicia groaned, Phantom leaned in, concern clear in his ghastly, inhuman eyes. The sylvan reached up and gently stroked his snout until he leaned into her open palm. “W-We promised together - I’m sorry I’m just...just too... _ huaaaaah...mmm~’ _

Felicia yawned before settling back, eyes closed. Her breathing settled into a soft snore as she snuggled close to his warm breath. 

Odetta turned to Phantom and offered him a small smile. “I will respect your wishes, noble dragon. If you wish to comply with your lover’s whims, then say the word.”

The wanderer gestured behind her to the other women - the one that swore to eradicate all dragons, and the grieving widow that had graciously brought him to fight with his dear Felicia. He offered only a small glance at the others before gaining back down at his beloved Sylvan. “She only wants what’s best for you. I don’t think anyone here is aiming to steal you away from her, so fear not. “

“Odetta, have you ever copulated?”

Grace’s sudden question took Odetta and Amane by surprise, especially how serious she sounded. This wasn’t the mourning widow speaking - this was a woman taking this idea and its ramifications completely seriously.

Odetta nodded and returned Grace’s concerns in kind. “I have - the act of sex is no stranger of mine,” she declared.

“But with a dragon?” Amane chimed in, making all-too clear what her thoughts were with her crossed arms and scowling face.

“I have not, true,” Odetta admitted. “But I am me - my new experiences affirm that. I trust that Phantom will be mindful of that...if he chooses to let me.”

Phantom stayed quiet, locked with the wanderlust woman’s serene smile as the Astral winds moaned around them. Eventually, he spared a parting glance at his beloved Felicia before once more rolling on his back and presenting his thick, throbbing cock.

Odetta but her lip before reaching for her belt...

* * *

“Hah..h-haaaah...S-Soo big~”

Odetta slumped forward, hair covering her eyes as she wheezed atop Phantom’s cock. Her dress and cap were cast aside, leaving only her bracers, boots, and scarf on her sweat-slick body and showing off a rather toned physique that usually was concealed by her light traveler’s garb. Her soles dug into Phantom’s scaly hide, letting her use her taut thighs for leverage as she raised and squatted down as far as she could manage. It was merely halfway, but already well past her limits.

Phantom dug his claws into the ground and growled at the sight. While his heart always yearned for Felicia, his body could not deny that Odetta was a fine figure indeed...for a human.

She felt his eyes on her body and shuddered in delight. To feel those inhuman, piercing gaze locked on her writhing body was stirring things in her that she couldn’t even pretend to deny. She let go of his body and gripped her knees to increase the force of her downward strokes. The tails of her scarf were sticking to her bare, sweaty ass as she kept undulating against the dragon’s dick. A similar sweaty stickiness kept her long hair connected to her shoulders and back.

Amane was turned around once more, fuming and blushing up a storm as she heard the heinous act going on behind her. “Unbelievable...have they no decency at all?” she lamented.

“It’s not that unusual,” Grace commented beside her. Unlike the Child of Miracles, the widow was facing towards Odetta and watched intently. Not out of any sick, twisted interest of course - merely to make sure the wanderer didn’t hurt herself.

“Who else-?!”

“Oh Ilia, YES!”

Amane winced, pulling her cap down to mute out the erotic cries. “Who else in all the Halidom would willingly lie with dragons?!”

...

“...Don’t answer that - I’ll embrace my ignorance,” she slumped in defeat.

“Oh so big - too biiig!”

Odetta’s gasps and wheezes echoed through the arena, well over the soft hissing of Thanatos fading away. Her nails dug into her bare knees as she struggled to keep up the pace. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt something building in her core and threatening to consume her whole body. “A-Are you close, Pha-aaah!”

“Hah.haaaa-hah-aah-ah KEEEEYYAAAAH!”

* * *

Amane scowled, biting her lip in thought as she looked at the quivering body of Odetta. “Well that didn’t work - and now he’s more...more-”

“His erection has not decreased at all,” Grace sighed, letting her feelings bleed through the sterile masquerade. “One of us will have to go next, and last as long as we’re able.”

The Child of Miracles blinked before it sunk in. her face hardened as a fierce rage erupted through her tiny body. She balled her fists until her nails pierced her palms as she hissed out, “If you really think I’m going to lay on my back and let a dragon mount m-”

“-I will”

Amane’s anger evaporated in a moment as Grace’s declaration echoed in her ear. The widow reached for the clasp of her mourning gown. She worked alone, managing to undo every little clasp and tie of her outrageously elaborate outfit until it gently fluttered to the ground. Once done, she stepped back out of her dress and was left in her underwear, stockings, heels, gloves, and hat. And of course - her wedding ring.

“...Oh.”

Grace removed her hat and shook her hair free. She stood eye-to-eye to Phantom, showing no real concern or regret as her hands reached back to blindly fumble with the clasp of her bra. “I’ll do it...on one condition.”

Her bra dropped.

Phantom cocked his head aside, dick throbbing at the site of the topless woman before him. 

“ **One...Condition?”**

* * *

“G-GOOODS!”

Grace’s screams shattered the astral stillness and drove poor Amane further into a frustrated fit. The widow paid her suffering companion no mind, intent merely on gripping Phantom’s tail tighter and spreading her legs out further as her ass was split apart from the dragon looming over her. Her back arched as she tipped her head up and screamed, “F-FUCCCCK!”

She couldn’t make it far - barely even past his bulbous head stretching her ring before pumping in and out of her butthole. Tears streamed down her clenched eyes between choked sobs and unwanted watery laughs.

“IT HURTS - IT HUUUU-AHAHA-AAAH!”

“S-SORROW’S REQUIIIIIIUM!”

Amane felt the warmth of Grace’s life shield surrounding her before fading away. More mercifully, Grace’s screams lowered a few pitches, though she was still grunting in obvious pain.

The obvious pain that was her condition

Grace shook away the searing pain, finding it much more manageable now. She had a little room to think - a little room to feel  _ good _ about this. And room to feel guilt.

“Oh my darling - it feels so strange!” she screamed out, gripping the dragon’s tail until his scales dug into her fingers. Her voice echoed in the swirling chaos, hoping to reach someone that seemingly wasn’t there.

But she felt him with her.

Even as she laid on her hands and knees, prostrating herself before a mighty dragon’s cock, she could feel him - her darling husband. As her hand gripped Phantom’s tail, she felt another palm cupped over hers, caressing her wedding ring. It gave her comfort and strength, even as she struggled to buck back against a thick dragon prick. “Oh gods...it feels...it feels so  _ goooood~” _

Amane shook her head, trying to get lost in her own thoughts rather than hear more. It was bad enough having not one, but  _ two _ unconscious women around her - both reeking of sin and covered in sweat and carnal juices. She certainly hadn’t expected this when they’d stepped into the astral void.

She also didn’t expect to be the only one not getting fucked. And she wasn’t - under  _ any _ circumstances.

Period.

“H-Human, I feel it - I’m close,” Phantom grunted, trying to warn Grace as she kept thrusting her globulous ass back. She couldn’t get far, and scarcely made it halfway down his shaft before he twitched and pulled back for her own protection. He could trust Felicia to handle him better, thanks to many, many,  _ many _ little steps that they’d taken together. But Grace...the only thing keeping her from irreparable harm was her life shield, and even that was being chipped away as he fucked her ass.

The widow heard the dragon, but she didn’t heed his warning. She didn’t even act with caution as she’d urged Odetta before. Her hypocrisy came blaring out as she fucked herself back against the potent draconian dick. She wound up down on one elbow, desperately reaching back to play with her throbbing clit. “P-PHAAAANTOOOOOOM!”

**“GRAAAAAH!** ”

_ SCHLOOORP _

Amane nearly retched at the disgusting sound. She could only guess that Phantom had pulled out of Grace’s butt before things got even more messy. Against her better, screaming judgment, she turned around and gaped at the display.

Grace was locked in place - a frozen statue of pure lust. Her pussy squirted all over the ground until a puddle had formed. She shuddered and spasmed, still not making a peep as her mouth stayed locked open in a silent scream. The dragon's dick was laid over her ass and back - hard and long enough to nudge the back of her head.

Grace blacked out.

* * *

“Wow, I’ve never seen her so...peaceful.”

Amane looked at Grace after struggling to push the widow back in her mourning gown. She was laying on her back now, breathing a little stiffly as she slept in a dreamless slumber. The Child of Miracles slumped over in exhaustion. “Ugh, how infuriating…”

**“Uuuurgh”**

Phantom’s groans made her perk up. She turned back to the dragon, laying down and moaning as his cock kept angrily throbbing. Amane noticed that the long shaft had shifted colors, almost an angry-looking red now. “...You’re in pain, aren’t you.”

**“I’m so close - I can feel it. I-If I could just-”**

Amane cut him off by gesturing to her petite form. “Look at me - there’s no way that’s going to happen,” she insisted

**“N-No - I must return to the roost and finish. I...I cannot ask you to do thisss for me,”** Phantom insisted.

Amane wanted to agree - she  _ did _ agree. There was no way that she could do the same as her companions had, especially since she lacked a way to heal her own injuries.

...Sorta.

“That’s not happening - we won’t be having you paraded through the Halidom with... _ that,” _ she gestured to him with her staff. Amane wanted to quickly look away, but found herself unable to ignore the dragon’s plight. Or his throbbing prick.

“...Tell NO one of this,” she snarled before raising her staff.

“H-Hallow Raiments!”

* * *

“Ugh...it feels so...hard,” Amane noted as she struggled to wrap her hands around Phantom’s cock. Her entire body was sitting on the mighty dragon, facing away from his head as she pressed herself against his loins. She huddled closer, still not able to get her palms to touch from the opposing sides of his shaft, but feeling it rubbing against her chest through her vestments... “Gods...h-how did they even-?

**“Uuuuurgh….C-Child…please, hurry,”** Phantom groaned.

“I am no child - I am a woman grown!” she insisted. Her hands kept squeezing down and pumping across his scaly shaft, wincing as the hard edges rubbed into her soft fingers. “And I can’t go faster - my hands are already full!”

**“Urrrrgh…”**

Amane was at a loss - on one hand, this was very much something she should be enjoying, hearing a dragon in pain. If the world was to be rid of dragons, surely they would all moan as such before their passing?

...But pain was never in her scope of thinking. She didn’t have the heart to leave any soul - man, beast, or even dragon, to suffer. It wasn’t in her heart - massive within her tiny, compact body. “Okay, Okay! Just...just hold on, alright?” she pleaded.

**“M-My apologies,”** Phantom grumbled.

“Ugh - this is disgraceful,” she lamented, eyeing the dragon’s cock for a plan of attack. The tip was off-limits, especially with Grace having recently used it. Instead, she aimed for the center and a little spacing between the plating and pulsing, pink flesh.

She licked it.

_ It tastes….huh,’ _ Amane cocked her head, trying to describe it. She made another lick and winced.  _ ‘S-Salty…’ _

**“Grooooooh.”**

Phantom’s long groan was all the incentive she needed. Her hands shifted from simultaneous pumps into disjointed squeezes and rubs as she focused more on using her lips as well. She huddled closer until the whole of the shaft was compressed against her body, with the base huddled between her open legs.

Amane didn’t know how long she was doing this. As time passed, her licks grew more cursory - more daring. The Child of Miracles raked her nails over Phantom’s fleshy cock and even dipped between the harder plating near the base. She pushed her chest against the shaft, and subconsciously rubbed her crotch against the base.

Her tongue followed a twitching vein, running her tongue over it as it dipped between harder plating before it stuck out near the tip. Completely exposed, and pulsing in invitation.

She nibbled the little vein.

**“GRAAAAAAAHHHH!”**

“Whah?!”

Phantom rose on its hind legs and roared into the dying void. Amane wound up flat on her back, head spinning and looking up at the astral sky. Her hand blindly groped for her chest, still feeling the weight of the cock from the brief, lingering moment she was hanging off his cock. She admired the black stars, growing wider slowly as the pocket realm reached its inevitable demise. Her eyes rolled up, just in time to see the twitching slit of a dragon’s cock above her.

Aiming at her.

“...Oh, fu-”

* * *

“Almost….there!”

Felicia stepped back with a beaming smile as Phantom tried to keep the flowering wreath atop his head. His own focus was on the elated dancer, and the matching floral crown affixed to herself. “Perfect! Now follow my steps, okay?”

Phantom lifted his head as she stepped back. Slowly, the sylvan dancer started a simple, languid ballet. Her eyes drew shut as she stepped to a song that only she could hear. “Just focus on following my movements right now,” she told him.

Amane stared at the proceedings from the upper landing of the Halidom, sitting on the edge looking out over the wide lake before her. She could scarcely hear what the two were saying, but actions alone were enough to paint the picture. 

There were many things she’d never expected to see at the Halidom, and a dragon dancing with a sylvan was on that list. Despite herself and her convictions, she couldn't help but give a small smile. The Child of miracles leaned in to avoid the light of the setting sun...

_ Squish _

“Ugh- still?!”

You should wash that out more, Amane,” Odetta mused as she walked up to Amane. The young woman was too busy gingerly touching her hair to evoke an immediate response. Her finger brushed under her hat and winced as she felt something sticky.

“Easy for you to say - you didn’t get blasted in the face with...with that...eeeegh,” she withered.

“Odetta is right - you must wash your hat more if you want to remove all the stains,” Grace informed her.

Amane huffed, not even bothering to turn to the two women at her side. Instead, she looked down, below the Dragon’s Roost at the sunset-soaked lake. “How are you so calm about what we did, Grace?”

“My time in research was...enlightening. I saw and performed procedures that made a matter like this rather trivial,” she reluctantly admitted.

Odetta and Amane stayed quiet - deathly quiet. Grace's eyes widened as she realized the potential ramifications of what she’d just said. A rare flash of anger crossed her face as she irately declared, “I did not betray my husband’s confidence...I-I...I didn’t.”

The other two winced, especially as her words trailed off at the end. Amane finally turned to the distressed, forlorn woman and offered her a comforting smile. One that Odetta copied, and matched with words.

“You only did it to aid a friend, and kept the memory of your husband alive, Grace,” she calmly explained.

Amane nodded before laying back to stare at the darkening sky. Her tiny arms reached over her head as she chuckled, “Well when you find soap strong enough to clean up dragon stains, do let me know.”

I have some - Sophie gave it to me,” Odetta shrugged

“What?!” Amane flew up and gaped at the wanderer in shock.

“I did as well. It cleaned it all out nicely,” Grace added.

“How did she-?!”

Phantom’s ears twitched as the trio devolved into more rabble. He shook away their distracting voices and returned his focus where it belonged - with her.

His Felicia.

  
  



	6. Chronos

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_**

* * *

The lifeless body of Chronos loomed overhead, barely held up by the floating platform within the Astral void. It was a mere copy - a reflection of the true monster that had torn against the chain of causality and sought to ensnare the fragile past in a damned, fractured future. Yet even this reflection was shattered and doomed to disappear into the void from which it’d came. Until that time, its piercing, unmoving eyes were locked down on the arena, and the pair of revelers exhausting much-needed frustration.

“C-Come on, is that all you’ve goo-ahahaaaaa-t?!” Patia panted in Berserker’s grasp. Her legs dangled and bounced in his arms as he rammed his cock straight into her tight, trimmed snatch through the inflicted tear in her shorts. His cold, armored hands pressed down on her nape and bent her head low. The perky Vice-Captain cupped her hands behind the battle-craver’s helmet, gripping his horns for support. Words caught in her throat as she struggled to pant out, “F-Faster, damn you!”

Berserker growled at her brazen fortitude and tightened his grip, adjusting his clasp from her neck up to the back of her head. His shift brought her closer into his breastplate, making her Sparrow Corps tunic bunch against the steel plating. Patia felt his cock brush against her walls in a new, far more delightful way than before, and let her elation be known loud and clear. “Y-Yeah, that’s it - Right the-eeeere!” she wailed.

Her cries were like a jolt of adrenaline to the battle-hungry Berserker, and he tightened his hold on her until only her calves and ankles could flail about freely. The rest of her body was locked down and utterly in the control of his pistoning hips. From within the inky darkness of his helmet’s eye sockets, two pricks of blazing red light ignited as his passion and vigor for battle were channeled into plowing Patia.

_ PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP _

The titanic thrusts echoed across the battleground and the prone corpse of faux-Chronos, even reaching the other side where another pair of adventurers were engaged in carnal couplings of their own. Using the shattered remains of the time-breaking dragon’s claws, no less.

“Mmm, A-Audric - that feels so wonderful~” Verica cooed, arching back. Her breasts bounced in her summer swimsuit, while her bottoms hung off her propped ankles and trailed onto the floor. Her other leg bent up, rubbing her thigh and calf against the man’s side. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tightened his grasp on her hips.

Unlike the more vigorous duo on the other side of the astral void, the seer and her partner were more composed - restrained. She was more than vocal in her admirations and showed accolades and platitudes from her ripe, full lips as he split her tight pussy in twain. She leaned into his ears and whispered, “Your majesty...would you like to cup my bosom?”

Audric withered at her inquiry - not so much the act, as the way she addressed him. Of the people that called the Halidom home, she was the only one that openly addressed him as he truly was, even if he had his hunches of who else knew the truth. It wasn’t a pleasant thought, and hardly one he’d want to have whilst wrapped in the midst of coitus. He merely nodded to her.

Verica removed one hand from his neck and pulled the ties holding her bikini cups together. The swimming top fell open, hanging out of her tight white top and exposing her rich dark nipples. The seer grabbed one, massaging it until her teat was firm. “Do as you will, your majesty,” she declared.

_ Wham _

_ “Oof!” _

Patia felt the wind get knocked out of her lungs as she hit the floor on her side. Her armor sheltered the blow well enough, but any lingering pains were swiftly forgotten as Berserker shoved himself fully in her gushing folds. She felt him shift down between her open thighs before grabbing one of her legs and pulling it up. The Vice-Captain bit her bottom lip to keep from groaning as her partner’s dick sawed in and out of her velvet walls. She managed to prop herself up on her elbow before he could pound her face-first into the tiles.

“Hahaha! You are a spirited one, girl- I like it!” Berserker declared. He showed his appreciation by grabbing her other arm and pulling it taut behind her back as his hips doubled their pace. Clanking armor and slapping skin pounded through Patia’s ears as she struggled to fight off the intense desire to orgasm all over his invading dick.

“Y-you’re not so bad yourself, m-mercenary,” she quipped back. Her hips bucked back against his, attempting to overcome the pussy-pounding powerful strokes with her well-trained, toned body. At this point, it was a race to see who came first- and it was  _ not  _ a battle the Vice-Captain was keen to lose.

Verica frowned, despite the intense feelings from her loins and the kneading of her breast. The seer kept undulating her hips against Audric’s, but it was clear it was an act not being shared by the forlorn man. She lightly rapped his nape with her nail to gain his attention. “Does something displease you, Audric?”

He finally stopped, letting her sit in his lap as he left his sword fully in her sheath. Audric shook his head and spoke with the intent of supplication. “Apologies, Verica - I merely find these accommodations to be...unpleasant.”

She cocked her head aside, attempting to decipher the riddles of his words. Her hips rolled lightly as she mulled the meaning behind his distress. It wasn’t until she glanced back at his eyes that the truth became known. For Audric wasn’t looking at her, but rather behind her.

And above.

The seer could surmise the rest, just based on the looming corpse that pervaded their tryst. Much as before against the Qilin relic, Verica had foreseen that in victory would come succor. Though this time it would not be shared, but split and sundered. Hence came her own folly.

“No - forgive me, your majesty. I did not consider the boundaries to which I’d lead you, especially here,” she explained. Verica shifted in his lap, bringing her outstretched leg up and locking them around his hips. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself close. “Take me where you wish, my king - but let it be away from this ill sight,” she pleaded.

Audric didn’t speak but merely showed his actions. He grabbed her hips tight before lifting both himself and Verica from his impromptu throne. The seer mewled as his actions made the cock in her pussy throb and twitch against her slick folds. She tightened her grip on his shoulders as they resumed their languid pace.

Back with Patia and Berserker, the two had shifted slightly, with both her legs now sticking up and against the mercenary’s pauldron. Patia’s hands had snuck in around her tunic and were fervently squeezing her bosom through her small clothes. She ground her hips against him, hoping to simulate her throbbing, erect clit. She was close - so close…

He stopped.

“B-buh??!”

Patia’s eyes snapped back together before darting over to Berserker. Her hips tried to roll against his, but the mercenary’s grip remained firm. When he spoke, it was with a voice unburdened by battle craving lust - one that was fully aware of himself and the consequences yet to come. “Hold - if I go any further, there is no guarantee of what will happen.”

Patia blinked owlishly, not really sure if he was ignorant or had an intent in his cryptic warning. She elected on ignorance and spoke plain. “You fill me with cum until I’m bloated?”

“That is precisely my point,” he simply said.

Patia blinked before her eyes flew open. It all came together quite abruptly, but she saw loud and clear what his warning entailed. The Vice-Captain seriously weighed his words, even fighting off her yearning body’s attempts to buck and roll against his fat cock.

She wasn’t naive about the consequences of sex. Patia was hardly so reckless in her antics, few and far between as they were. She usually reserved her moments for the aftermath of long, harrowing trials that left her praising Ilia that she still drew breath. This was one such time - a time that was truthfully running a tad close to her most dangerous time.

Berserker blinked in his helmet as her legs split at his sides before wrapping them around his back. “Hmm?”

She found the risk acceptable.

“Heh, you’re welcome to try,” Patia smirked before blowing back her disheveled hair. Sweat covered her flushed face, but there was no denying the excited spark burning in her eyes as she goaded him on. Come on, Berserker! Give it your best shot!”

She grabbed his armor to pull him down, but only managed to pull herself up to meet him nose to visor. “Give  _ ME _ your best shot~”

Berserker was still - completely still. She couldn’t even see his glowing red eyes in his helmet any more. Slowly, unnervingly, he reached down and grabbed her ankles behind him before unhooking them with ease. Patia was too perturbed to protest or fight back as he brought her legs back above him.

“...I have offered mercy, and you have chosen to go on...Very well.”

_ Thud! _

“Gah?!”

Patia gasped as she landed flat on her back with her legs writhing up by her ears. Her hands crashed down above her head, palms flexing in anticipation as her mind struggled to catch up. Berserker loomed over her and locked his blazing eyes with hers. He pulled his hips back, dragging her pussy lips along his shaft until only his fat cockhead was still in her folds. “Ready yourself!”

He slammed. Hard

“FUUUCK!”

Audric and Verica winced at Patia’s howls. Her body pressed against his by instinct, rubbing her bare nipples against his cool breastplate and causing gooseflesh to litter her rich, dark skin. Her legs tightened around his hips as he shifted his own grip to lock around her back. 

Their embrace was intimate...but lacked any sparks. Neither one was fool enough to delude this to be something more. Verica only wished to offer her aid as she could to whoever needed it. And Audric...Audric was too broken to even consider himself worthy of such a happiness.

Hence why he slowed his thrusts before murmuring in her ear. “Verica...if we continue…” he trailed off, trying to find the words, and the strength to keep his weary legs straight.

“Hmm? Oh that,” The seer softly laughed. She flicked her hair back from her eyes before shaking her head and smiling. “Avail yourself of fears, your majesty - fate will not cause you further burden today.”

Verica unhooked her legs and planted herself on the ground. Slowly, gently, she bent down and compelled the weary Audric to follow her. Eventually, he was lying supine, with the beautiful seer straddling over him. Her hands roamed up his breastplate until she cupped his cheeks and smiled. “I seek only to soothe the ails that weigh on you, if only for this moment,” she soothed him before shifting her grip to his shoulders.

Audric merely groaned as Verica took over completely. His strength had lasted as long as it could, but alas it had run dry. He could scarcely even raise his hips to meet her as she glided down his cock. And yet he felt no shame, nor regret. The seer’s words had done their work and eased at least some of the burden he carried. He wasn’t afraid to let his eyes flutter close and simply relish the feelings her undulating hips could offer.

“OOF! OOF! OO-HOOOOO YESSSSS!”

Patia’s screams echoed in Berserker’s helmet as he pumped down into the Vice Captain’s vice-tight pussy. His hands dug into her ankles as he kept her legs pinned over her head. Metal clanging armor, furious wet slapping skin, primal grunts, and even the tearing of her shorts all filtered in one ear and passed through the other. She was too far gone to really fret on such details.

“F-FUCK, THAT’S IT - HARDER, D-DAMN YOUU-OOOOOH!”

Her back arched and forced her shoulders deeper into the tile. She brought her spasming hands down and gripped Berserker’s wrists in some futile hope for support. His pistoning cock churned her sopping wet pussy and pushed her clear past the brink of no return. “I’M CUMMMING!!”

“Ngh!”

Berserker struggled against her loins as her climax left her locked around his cock. His labored thrusts only caused her to tighten even more until it was nearly impossible to move at all. Still, he mustered his strength for one final push - one that slammed deep into her twat until his balls were clapping against her ass. “Ready yourself!” he roared.

“I-I AM! GIVE IT TO MEEEEEE~!”

Audric stirred from his slumber as the screams from beyond reached their peak. His vision cleared before he suddenly stiffened in shock. Laying flat on his back had allowed Verica to take over, true...but it had also left him in the gaze of his worst nightmares.

He could not speak, not with his throat swelled shut. He could not move, with his muscles limp, and merely following her motions as she went. Verica seemed unawares of his plight, too enraptured in her own pleasure.

At least, that’s what he believed.

Verica arched back and groaned in bliss. The face of his foe was blocked as she cooed into the swirling void. His eyes darted to the side, only for her to shudder and send her long tresses flying around her. Her fingers flexed and coiled around his pauldrons, reaching between the plating to caress his tense shoulders.

It went on like that for gods only known as long. She never once opened her eyes, and yet she seemed to move as he needed her. Be it her hair, her head, or even just the glint of her jewelry, he was distracted time and again from the eyes of Chronos. Her fingers weaved through his muscles as if kneading away years and years of regret and sin. He was lulled by her - her body, her touch, and especially her voice.

“Oooh, A-Audric, I’m cumming!”

Her voice echoed in his ears like thunder. His very world went white for the merest of moments as he released his scions deep into her waiting womb. He knew not how long his private eternity lasted, only that it was so swiftly over, and he was back in the chaotic void of the Astral Realm.

Yet he felt no more loathing, no more pain. There was no more worry to furrowed his brow. His eyes flickered down from the hateful, decomposing sneer that haunted his nightmares. Instead, just for once - he saw something that left him at peace as Verica’s lovely features relaxed before she collapsed atop him...

* * *

Verica watched Audric as he handled the dragons around him. The serene look on the man’s face made her smile, even if she could clearly see the wistful look on his face. “Will you tell him, your majesty?”

Audric said nothing at first, content to finish offering the bread to the trio of dark dragons. Hikage and the Palid Imp squabbled over the crumbs, while the Gloom Drake happily scooped it up and retreated back to her little alcove near the tip of the Roost. With his deed now done, Audric rose to his feet. “...No. No, that is not his burden to bear. He need only know I’m from the future, and little else besides.”

He walked past her to the lip of the floating rock. From the Roost, you could look out over the yards and hills that led up to the Halidom. The castle itself was shining -resplendent even, no less majestic than the one from his time. He could make out soldiers training, laughing, simply enjoying the rising sun of a new day. Even those enduring Patia’s training or Berserker’s ‘survival’ course through the forest seemed to be in high spirits.

Verica wouldn’t be dissuaded so easily, even in the face of such a tranquil morning. “Tell me, King Aurelius - what if he figures it out? What if Cassandra-”

“Cassandra…” Audric whispered. His poise changed, almost slumping over as pains unsaid weighed down on the time-traveler. She couldn’t see his face, but could only imagine the long shadow crossing over his weary brow. Verica bowed in supplication. 

“Forgive me, that was beyond the pale,” she admonished her actions. “I know not what our paths were, what your paths were with her...but I will simply say this, your majesty.”

The seer crossed the distance between them and touched his shoulder. Somehow her dainty hand seemed to weigh on him more than his own pauldrons. Her words carried an equal amount of weight as well.

“Do not let this go to waste - Fate is rarely so forgiving to give a second chance, yes?”

“Hmm…”


	7. Valfarre

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_**

* * *

Valfarre was in its natural state - dead. Decomposing back into the ether the astral void had crafted it from. Its rebirth had come and passed without notice by the latest group of adventurers to deal with it. Its only use being the trinkets it offered, and the debris of its arena making for a handy seat for the two young men to sit back-to-back as their fairer counterparts bobbed between their knees.

“Ngh!”

Hope arched back and groaned as his cock was swallowed up by thick, succulent lips. The newly forged Templar gripped his sword pommel at his side for support as his long, thin girth was assaulted. His eyes locked with the calm, shining eyes of Louise as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. She smiled at him before she sucked all the air out of her mouth and left him a sexual vice. “H-Holy crap!” he gasped as he flinched into the man behind him.

Watch your back, kid,” Joachim told him as he struggled against his own oral assault. His shorter, thicker cock was being equally as tended too as the endowed youth, but he also had another challenge in the form of a slippery, mischievous tongue as it swished and slathered his cock in spit. That would be more than enough, if not for the  _ other _ , more devastating weapon being used against him - wind magic.

Sophie giggled as she easily manipulated a soft gale in her mouth to make the northern soldier buck and gasp. It was a treat to see how someone could enjoy the fruits of her research. Especially someone who had such a fine specimen of a cock and a rather unfortunate case of mana unbalance around him.

Louise was ignorant and devoid of any such academic excuses - she simply wanted to show her due gratitude to the young priest-turned-knight that had saved her time and again. It wasn’t borne of any lust, or any sort of lascivious nature lurking behind the motherly archer. It was just the method she thought would be most appreciated.  _ ‘Looks like I was right,’ _ she quietly chuckled as she glanced up at Hope’s face.

She kept her strokes slow and deliberate to cover her lack of experience. Louise was hardly the type that went down night after night - just every now and again as a form of much-needed stress relief. So when her lips glided up and down as her tongue lazily played with his shaft, or her hands reached into his pants and gently caressed and squeezed his balls, it wasn’t just him being her ‘catch’ of the day. It actually meant something to her.

And it  _ definitely _ meant something to him as well.

_ “Pwah! _ Eh, he he he! You’re so tense, Joachim, you should relax more,” Sophie insisted as she pumped her hand up and down his shaft. She leaned back in and swirled her tongue along the tip before she directly blew into his slit. The cool, crisp feeling shooting down in his cock made a sharp gasp escape the soldier’s lips. The mischievous mana researcher grinned in giddish delight at his reaction.

Louise pulled up and off Hope’s cock for air. She leaned in and left a long, slow lick from base to tip before leaving a single kiss on his glans. The archer licked the salty taste from her lips before she called out to Sophie, asking, “How are you doing over there, Sophie?”

Oh, wonderful! I can feel the mana disturbances coming undone - someone’s been pent up for a while,” she giggled at Joachim’s expense.

“Hah, at least that’s not terminal...right?” he asked. The researcher merely smiled before leaning in to lick his cock. “Wait, it’s not that serious right??”

Louise and even Hope chuckled at the other duo’s antics as she leaned in and kissed the knight’s cock again. She felt him shudder at her lips’ touch, followed by the weight of his hand resting on her head. The archer glanced up between his fingers and shared a smile with her younger lover before she popped him back into her mouth.

“W-Wow Louise, you feel so-ooooh~” he trailed off with a pleasured hum. He felt her shudder under his fingers as she slowly bobbed her head further down his shaft again. She paused long enough to tuck her hair back before she gripped his legs and pushed her face deeper into his crotch.  _ ‘Ilia, help me,’ _ he prayed.

Sophie’s lips drew over Joachim’s cock as she kept playing with his slit with her tongue. Her hands stayed down on her knees as she pushed her head and his cock forward. He kept his hands firmly on the cracked edge of his rubble-bench as he watched the researcher work. The usually-standoffish soldier was ramrod straight and at full attention as his civilian partner worked her magic.

Quite literally in fact.

Sophie willed more zephyrs to dance and coil in her cheeks and buffet around his cock. Not too swift, not too still - just the right degree to be felt as she pushed him further in her mouth. It was a neat little trick, though not one that she’d quite had time to experiment on with living subjects lately.  _ ‘I didn’t account for how an actual living penis would react - this is so fascinating!’ _ she mused happily.

Joachim grunted as he felt the slight stirring in Sophie’s cheeks. He knew what she was going to do after she told him, but he didn’t expect it to feel so  _ good _ . “Y-You know Sophie - you ever need a t-test subject, I may be will- _ ngh!-”  _

The researcher perked up at that and pulled her lips off. ‘Really?! Oh, but that would be wonderful!” she giggled.

“...buuut on one condition - no more slacking off with your commander. And you’re not gonna just use my research as an excuse for you to slack off, got it?” she told him.

Joachim winced, especially as she kept her tongue  _ just _ above his slit while she exhaled wind-mana-charged breaths on his cock. “F-Fine,” he relented.

Sophie nodded before popping her mouth back over his cock and pushing him deeper and deeper in her mouth. He pushed her hat up slightly so the droopy brim wouldn’t hide the succulent sight of her lips dragging over his shaft.  _ ‘Damn, so much for that one,’ _ Joachim lamented.

Hope heard the exchange behind him as Louise kept pushing her face between his legs. He struggled to mull on an idea before inspiration struck and he turned to the woman on her knees in front of him. “H-Hey Louise - D-Do you...I- me-eee-ean, I can always-”

“mmphm?!”

The archer faced up at him with a curious look in her eye. A look that seemed so striking compared to the cock stuffed in her mouth. He struggled not to cum at the sight and just rubbed the back of his head before meekly uttering out, “Um, laundry?”

Lousie blinked, not really sure how to respond. She pursed her lips over his shaft and bobbed her head more as she tried to process his offer. She raised her hand up to hold his shaft for support before she pushed him into the very back of her mouth.

“A-Aaah!”

Hope’s hips pushed up and threatened to send his cock down her inexperienced throat. Louise struggled to pull back before things got messy. She managed to do so and let him take over with his thrusts in and out of her mouth as she finally had time to understand his earlier offer.

_ ‘Oh, I get it...oh dear.’ _

Louise waited a few minutes to let him fuck her mouth. She even dropped her hand down to his balls and gave them nice squeezes for comfort. Eventually, though, she reached back up to his crotch and pushed him away and out of her mouth.  _ “Pwah!” _

Hope slumped back into Joachim as he stared down at the archer. The bridge of spit dividing them was broken as her tongue swirled over her lips. She looked up and offered a friendly smile as she shook her head. “I...that’s very sweet of you Hope, but really I’m fine,” Louise insisted.

The templar-in-training nodded, though was clearly quite disappointed. Louise felt a little bad about that and thought of how best to cheer him up.  _ ‘I can’t go any further, and I can’t risk him going in my throat...hmm, what to do, what to do…’ _

“Hrk!”

Joachim gasped as Sophie pushed her face down until his cock was brushing against her throat’s entrance. The researcher winced as she felt him prod and bump against the back of her mouth. The intent was clear as day, though she was a bit apprehensive about pushing herself  _ that _ far.  _ ‘Hmm...I wonder if I could try this,’ _ she thought as she briefly pulled the soldier back up to slather his shaft with her tongue.

Her brief distraction placated Joachim as she tried her  _ real  _ experiment - using wind mana to gently push her uvula up and out of the way. The sensation made her shudder and cough slightly as she ended up grabbing the soldier’s pant legs for much-needed support. Her tongue trembled as she kept trying to make his shaft as slippery as possible to aid her in her eventual task. After some time and multiple countermeasures, she finally felt as confident as she could be.  _ ‘Well, here goes nothing,’ _ she declared as she pushed her face further down and closer to his crotch. A last little blast of wind magic literally sucked him down and into her tight throat.

“F-FUCK!”

Joachim’s roar rattled in her ear, but Sophie was undeterred as her lips crashed against his lap. He reached up and grabbed the back of her head to keep her pinned there. The researcher’s eyes flew open in shock as she struggled to keep her concentration on her wind magic. A feat that was made harder as the solider started jackhammering in her tight throat until spit was flying out of her sealed lips.

_ “Glrk! Glrk! Glrk!” _

_ ‘...Oh, I know!’ _

Louise perked up over the strange and rather concerning grunts, coughs, and slurps coming from behind Hope. Instead, she pulled off the templar’s dick. His spit-coated shaft gleamed in the ethereal astral light...until she pushed him into her compressed boobs.

“W-What?” 

The archer smiled up as she shifted her top around to make sure his shaft was under the thin strap of her bra. His tip just barely cleared the top of her bosom and pushed her green pendant up.“Let me help you right now hope, okay? We can talk more later,” she insisted.

“I, well….okay Louise,” he relented. She smiled and grabbed his thighs as she pushed her chest up and down his cock shaft. Her open top and bra kept her breasts together without her grip’s need. All she needed to do was keep rocking on her knees and pushing herself up and down with her smooth, supple fingers on his legs. He reached down and pushed back an errant lock from her face.

“Thank you,” she smiled.

“Fuck!”

Whoa!”

Hope stumbled forward as Joachim’s shoulders crashed into his back. His cock slammed against the strap that stretched between her breasts and pushed her bra up. Not enough to come off, but enough for her nipples to catch the inner lip of her bra cups. Louise winced at the sudden attack on her sensitive areola. 

“Ngh!”

Sophie was struggling - struggling to keep her concentration as Joachim’s hard cock kept ramming her gullet. Struggling to keep her head clear as her precious oxygen ran low. And certainly struggling against her squirming hips and the arousal threatening to leave a stain on her shorts. She was helpless - utterly at the soldier’s mercy as he used her mouth and throat to pump his way closer and closer to a much-needed orgasm.

_ ‘I...I think I like this.’ _

“Pwah!”

The researcher’s lips were torn off his cock as Joachim pulled her out. Her head was spinning as much-needed oxygen shot down her wide-open throat. He let go of her head and let her slide face-first into his slobber-coated shaft. “Phew...g-gods, lady,” he grunted out.

Sophie didn’t respond right away since she was too busy taking in dearly-desired air. The scent of musk clung to her nostrils as the flared wide to take in as much breath as she could muster. The researcher’s tongue hung out of her mouth and drooled down into the opening of her top and straight onto her fluffy breasts.  _ ‘I think I know what you meant about blessing the wind now, mom,’ _ she morbidly mused to herself before gasping out loud, “Tha-haah haah...that was...e-enlightening.” 

Joachim nodded before he grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her up and off his hard cock. Yeah...sorry about that, Sophie.”

She shook her head to clear the befuddled mist before smiling. “Oh, it's fine -just let me catch my breath. I’m surprised you pulled out though.”

“I uh...it was getting a little tight in there,” he admitted.

“Well, then I gue-heh-ss my mana was an s-success after all. W-Wo-onderful,” she croaked out.

“Wait, what?”

Sophie finally caught her breath and could speak normally, albeit softly. “Oh nevermind. I think I’d be happy to have you as my research subject, Joachim,” she declared.

He blinked owlishly before he recalled what had happened before. “Oh, uh...yeah, sounds good.”

The researcher nodded before turning her attention back to his loins. She eyed the way his cock twitched and throbbed and mused aloud, “Hmm, you’re pretty close now, aren’t you.”

She didn’t see his reaction, nor did she want to. Instead, she undid the ornamental clasp holding her emerald-green mantle on her shoulders and freed up room in the plunging neckline of her tunic. The researcher pushed her chest up and fed his dick down from the top of her bosom, ultimately revealing the auspicious lack of a bra. “Here - I’ll just hold you here until you’re done. Don’t hold back, Joachim, okay?” she winked.

“Y-Yes ma'am!”

“Is she doing what I think she’s doing?” Louise asked as she kept massaging Hope’s cock with her tits.he glanced over his shoulder to confirm their mutual suspicions as the solider used the open hole in Sophie’s top to thrust in her tits. “Yep - looks like someone’s a copycat”

“Hey!”

Louise and Hope chuckled at Sophie’s indigent reply before going back into their rhythm. Joachim and Sophie settled on letting him take the charge as he pumped his hips through her bouncing tits. The researcher pushed her elbows together to keep her tits nice and firm around his girth.

Time slipped by them as they went. The realm grew more and more decayed with each passing moment, but they paid it little heed. Just as little heed as the now-unrecognizable form of Valfarre that had dissolved behind them. There would be no need to acknowledge the astral fiend’s parting.

Not when it would be a scant matter of time before Valfarre’s return.

“L-Lousie, I’m gonna-”

“D-Damnit!”

The two women yelped as their respective warnings were abruptly cut off. Neither party had really kept track of when their man’s load would erupt, and it had taken them both by surprise. There was no time to think, no time to find a safer, more easily disposable place for the seed as it came forth and ruined their attire.

“Oooh!” Sophie yelped

“Ngh!” Louise winced.

Hope’s cum shot straight up into Louise’s top before splashing around her covered bosom. The archer yelped as hot spunk seeped into the thin material of her bra and meshed her smallclothes and shirt together like a binding paste. The rest drizzled back down the valley of her bosom, over the knight’s throbbing shaft, and out the bottom of her open shirt.

Sophie had a somewhat different reaction as Joachim’s seed poured down her tits. The cum spread everywhere it could - some shooting around the sides under where her shirt strained up to cover her breasts, while the rest poured down her stomach before getting caught by her belt. The sticky sensation on her bare skin made her twitch and fidget as the soldier kept pumping her shirt full. 

Regardless of how it poured and where it went, the cum that shot into the two women’s tops left a conspicuous river of stains that peeked out from their clothes. Cum bound their skin and clothes together as loud squelches filled the decaying astral realm. As different as the templar and the soldier was, there was little denying that they both had quite the potency to their respective loads.

Eventually, the flow ceased one after the other, and the two men pulled out of their respective ladies and left more mess in their wake. For Louise, the absence of Hope’s cock meant the runoff was free to pour down and out of her open top before it smeared over the belly of her shirt. Sophie suffered her own grief as Joachim’s cock pushed cum out of the top of her bosom as it clung to the shaft before ultimately snapping free and slapping down over her open neckline.

“Haaaah”

“Aaaaah”

Hope and Joachim collapsed back into each other as they gasped for breath. Louise shakily grabbed the wishful knight’s legs as she pulled herself back to her feet. Sophie reached for the edge of the rubble to act as her support instead. Both women winced at the sticky feelings and sloshing noises coming from their respective messes. They finally got a chance to look at each other since this little arrangement had begun.

Louise and Sophie surveyed the other’s states. Specifically, the sticky mess that stained their respective tops. The researcher noted the sticky strands pouring down Louise’s bosom, just as the archer, in turn, noticed the splashes of cum dripping over the top of Sophie’s neckline.

“...this is gonna be fun to explain when we leave, huh?” Louise dryly noted.

Sophie nodded. “Oh geez…”

* * *

Nice work, kid. You’re actually improving.”

Hope lowered his sword and wiped the sweat from his brow before addressing the big man in front of him. The sun’s heat was making the courtyard fairly stifling, but he’d managed to overcome his own weariness and perform with exceptional, clearly laudable skill. “Th...Thanks, commander!” he panted.

Ranzal chuckled at the ever-exuberant priest-turned-knight. He laid his hand on Hope’s shoulder to keep the priest-turned-knight from stumbling as he declared, “Oh none of that, kid - I ain’t one of those fancy suit types, ya know. ’m still your buddy Ranzal, got it?

The young templar nodded vigorously. Satisfied, the Halidom’s commander turned to the rest of the assembled group. “That goes for all of ya! No need to be so stiff when we ain't’ fighting for our lives, right?”

“Yes sir!”

“You could probably do with being a bit more formal, you know,” Kristy noted from the side. She was appraising the Halidom's existing training and command structure, and so far found her findings to be...eclectic at best. Still, one look at the odd bunch didn’t compare to the results she’d been shown, and ultimately she simply had to nod in firm, though tepid, approval.

Ranzal brushed off her concerns and addressed the rest of the assembled forces. “Alright, alright - that’s enough drill work for today. You all can get outta here.”

Joachim shouldered his bow and turned to the commander - his commander. He offered Kristy a salute before asking, “By your leave, Commander?”

Kristy returned his salute with her own. “Dismissed.”

She turned to leave herself, off to offer her report to the Prince on her findings. Her subordinate finally relaxed his shoulders as a welcome sigh escaped his lips. “Phew. Glad all that’s over,” he chuckled before replacing his cap again.

He watched Hope depart with Nikolas and Melody, the latter holding her katana in both her hands.  _ ‘Gotta admit - she surprised me,’ _ he quietly appraised her earlier performance. Though that appraisal was marred as he watched the eager maid trip on...something. His other eye was drawn to Ranzal’s departure, and specifically how a certain doting sister seemed to be quickening to follow his pace.  _ ‘Oh ho...interesting.’  _ the soldier mused as he finally left the grounds himself.

Joachim walked into the Halidom proper and through its halls. He passed people - new comrades and allies from all over the kingdom and beyond. Nobles and peasants, hailing from all corners of the world. All of them happy, hearty.

So very unlike Sventila.

He arrived at his destination in the living quarters. The soldier took a brief moment to compose himself and fix the minor creases in his uniform before he knocked on the door

_ Knock knock. _

“It’s open!”

Her muffled voice hailed him in, and he accepted her invitation gladly. He entered the room before setting his cap down and standing at the entryway. The door swung shut behind him

_ Thud. _

The researcher perked up from her notes as she finished writing another sentence of observation and study with a bold flourish. “Hmm, looks like Commander Kristy ran you ragged today,” Sophie chuckled before she pushed away from her desk.

“Not just her - Ranzal was there as well.” Joachim shook his head. He peeked behind her at the many scraps of paper hanging on her wall. Anatomical charts she must’ve gotten from the infirmary, along with a myriad of notes and scribbles. Some of them were in chaste, calming emerald green and detailed simple ways to use mana to improve bodily functions like breathing or relieve joint issues. The ones on her desk were done in darker crimson and were decidedly  _ less _ innocuous in comparison.

“Oh, that must have been fun. I only saw a part of it,” Sophie explained as she set her quill down. She was in her usual attire, sans her fluffy cap. She looked a little exhausted, but there was no hiding the shining pools in her eyes as she teased him further. “The part where they both made you all run laps and you were pacing yourself - remember?”

“Didn’t want to burn myself out too fast,” he explained. He watched her stand up and take one of her more recent notes before approaching him with a lascivious grin.

“Well, I think my research will appreciate that. I think I’ve perfected something, and I need a little help~”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am.”


End file.
